My Grand Misconception 3: In Sorrow and Madness We Push On
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: This is their perspective after the restaurant is shut down. They have nothing to do except think and walk around. Some of them have gone nuts. Taken from each of their perspectives. Hope you enjoy! Final Chapter now posted! Now a Freddy x Foxy! Introduction of Springtrap Chapter 10! Updated: 5/28/15 9:01 p.m. Central Standard Time
1. Chapter one: Freddy's Perspective

**A/N**

**Well this one is going to be w4itten to the best of my ability! I hope it is good and makes sense! You all know I will figure it out! **

**Recognition:**

**Thank you: KillerWoW The Golden Foxy, CorvusYT, Phoenix-Magic, Zerothekitsune, and DTDY! **

**Please read Phoenix-Magic's story! It is a great story! **

**KillerWoW The Golden Foxy also posted a story! Please check him out too! **

**Well let's get on with this! **

**Chapter 1: ****Freddy's Perspective**

I watched as they put the boards on the windows of the new restaurant. So much had happened in the matter of a week! The rest of us along with the toys had nothing to do but wander around. The toys were starting to go nuts because of the loss of human contact. Bonnie took it pretty hard because Gabe was his friend and now he is gone.

"Hi Bonnie!" I walked up to him.

"Go away Freddy. I want to be alone." I walked away feeling a bit hurt. I was used to the happy Bonnie!

Even when we were murderous robots trying to stuff night guards, I still had my good memories. I could remember all the way back to Fredbear's Family Diner. I remember being activated in 1980. Our technology was all new to them. It was new to me too. All I had at the time for speech was programmed words.

We had to shut down in '85, but we re-opened under Fazbear Entertainment that same year. We became Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! That was the previous location. We had great memories all through that year and up to Christmas of '86. Then there was the death in the family of the owners and ownership shifted over to the dumb ass. He brought in bad people and turned the restaurant into a tool for wrongdoing!

The reason they had to shut down in '85 was because of the murder that took place outside the restaurant. Golden went nuts and started running around in frenzy! He took down quite a few people before finally being caught and dismantled. Me and Golden Foxy were confused until we saw the dead human child outside. Golden Foxy was the next to snap. They had his endo taken out of him and threw him in with Golden. The place was shut down and a missing person report was filed.

That was when we re-opened. After the last restaurant was successful, the boss/owner said we were moving locations. Of course us old ones were moved to the supply closet, but I didn't mind with Gabe popping in every day.

I will never forget when we were first activated. I saw them in their torn up condition and I saw him as the only human. I gave him a punch that sent him flying into a wall. He just coughed and fell to the floor. Bonnie told me what was going on and that he was dating old Gold. I picked him up and placed him against the wall.

He came back to the supply closet every day. He still came back here when he was boss. The restaurant started to bust. Fazbear entertainment went into debt and now here we are. We are forced to walk around and think about everything from the past. I had more to think about because everyone in here, with the accepting of the puppet, only had memories of this restaurant and the last.

I walked up to my counterpart and tried to strike a conversation. It was hard to talk to him because he was going nuts. I was used to not having human contact, but they were new.

"Hi TFr! What's up?"

"N-nothing just a bit worried about the emptiness! What will happen to us? Where have the children gone? Why did we close down?" he started banging his head against the wall. I backed away and slipped out the room.

Things were truly a mess around here! There were many holes in the walls from several animatronics and Gabe's breakdown. I tried to talk to Chica, but she was depressed with Bonnie's falling out. I wanted to be social to my friends, but they were all messed up. What has become of this place?

Golden Foxy came in for a visit. I was relieved to see him because he would actually talk to me. I told him what was going on and he listened.

"I don't know what to do Gold. My friends are depressed and the toys are insane! Thank you for listening. I was about to lose it too! All of this negative energy in the air!"

"It's nothing brother! I am glad you have the wit to stay sane in all of this. I have taught you well!"

I gave him a hug and walked off.

Joshua was removed from the situation by Gabe. I was a bit relieved by this because the animatronic/human had a young state of mind and didn't need to be around all of this. Will we ever re-open? Will things be the same as before? I hope so, but all I can do is wait. All WE could do is wait!

**A/N**

**Well here is the first chapter to this short. I will post multiple chapters of their perspectives! It is just making up for time. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonnie's Perspective

**A/N**

**Told you it would be multiple chapters! I can't wait to get into this! Let's get on with it**

**Recognition:**

**Thank you: KillerWoW The Golden Foxy, CorvusYT, Phoenix-Magic, Zerothekitsune, LittleLostCat, and DTDY! **

**Check out the Minecraft/Herobine by KillerWoW The Golden Foxy! He is a great supporter, so I will support him! **

**Special thank you to Phoenix-Magic! Check out their story also! I love your support! **

**Another special thank you to CorvusYT! I like how you say Corvus out at the end of your messages. It is strangely awesome! **

**Well enough with all of this. You know I support you and I appreciate your support! I love the stories my supporters write! **

**Chapter 2: Bonnie's Perspective **

What has become of me? I just told my friend to go away! The same friend that I was worried about when we were moved! I really miss having Gabe and Golden around! My relationship with Chica is growing a bit sour! I don't want that to happen! She is the love of my life! She is to me what Golden is to Gabe.

What is an animatronic bunny to do other than sit and fill myself with sorrow? I hope Gabe gets a plan into play for this place! I am afraid I will go mad like the toys! I wanted to just go talk to Freddy and apologize. I was hurt when I heard his conversation with Golden Foxy.

"No one is talking to me. Bonnie told me to go away! I just wanted to talk to my friend! I wanted to talk to Chica also, but she is taking Bonnie's depression really hard! She loves him and is depressed also! I love them both! You, Golden, and them are all like family to me!"

"You are strong Freddy! You have been sent flying through walls and have experienced shutdown! I know you will make it through all of this. GO and talk to them. Tell them how you feel!"

"Thanks Golden Foxy."

His words were so meaningful. I went to the office and sat in a corner. I covered my face with my arms and sobbed. I felt so guilty for telling him and Chica to go away! U didn't mean to hurt them! What have I done?

Freddy came in. Before he could say one word, I ran up and hugged him. He understood why I was doing this.

"I am so sorry Freddy! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was confused and needed to think! I love you brother!"

"I love you too Bonnie! I was about to come tell you how I feel about the whole situation!"

"I overheard you and old Gold! I was torn to bits with every word! I will never force you away again! I am glad you forgive me!"

"Well let's go see Chica! You have to apologize to her too! I don't want your relationship to turn sour!"

I admired Freddy and hope to become more like him! He was older and more experienced! I smiled at him. He didn't notice because I was behind him, but I bet he could feel it. I wonder if Freddy liked anyone. He deserved a good relationship. All we have left is toys and one guy. I didn't want to ask. I am glad Golden found his love! I heard from some people standing outside the restaurant that he was married! I was so happy, but also still sad. I needed to tell the others the good new, but after I apologize to Chica!

We walked in to Parts and Services. I ran up and gave Chica a hug and a kiss. She looked at me. I smiled and looked at her.

"I am so sorry I pushed you away Chica! I was just confused and..."

"Shh! Enjoy the fact that we are together right now! I forgive you no matter what! I love you Bonnie the Animatronic Bunny!

"I love you too Chica! I am happy you called me by my full name! Makes me feel special!" I gave her a smile and a purr. She laughed and my face expression changed to an embarrassed one. That purr was involuntary! I went and sat with her in the corner. We didn't leave eachother's side for the rest of the night!

**A/N **

**Another chapter with good old Bonnie! He, Freddy and Golden Foxy are tied for second fave! Ugh it is hard to choose! Golden is my fave of all time of course. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And for those of you that have not read story 4,me and Golden are married according to the storyline! Keep up the support and I will see you in chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Special Visit!

**A/N**

**Short and sweet here we go…**

**Thank you to all who have viewed and favorite! You mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you for the support "Zomber/KillerWoW The Golden Foxy!" Check out his story "Don't Do It"! I am glad to have him as a fan!**

**Same to you Phoenix-Magic! Check out their story as well! **

**Thank you for the positive reviews CorvusYT! :)! **

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 3: A Special Visit! **

** (Golden Foxy's Perspective)**

Freddy walked out of the room. I was glad to see him remaining strong in all of this! It made me reflect back to Fredbear's when me and Golden lost it. He just stood there and kept his cool! I am very proud of him!

I just smiled to myself and walked to the Prize Corner.

"Hello 'life giver'"

"Golden Foxy. How are you enjoying life without an endo?

"It has its ups and downs. I like the fact that I got to keep my gold eyes! I am also very fast!"

"Well anyway, I have seen the future. The toys that you see are going to be hollowed out. Nothing except their costumes will remain!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"If I can give life, I can see the future. Perks of the job!"

"Smart ass…"

"You know it!"

I "rolled my eyes". (It is hard to do with no eyes!) I had to think for a minute. Why would gabe hollow out the toys? It doesn't sound right! I glared over at Puppet; he didn't really have a joking look on his face! He was a very serious (and smart ass) person. I just sighed and walked off.

"This fate can still change! Do not tell the toys of their temporary fate! You can mess things up!"

"Yeah yeah I get it! Thanks for the info!"

I heard boards busting on the door. Gabe walked in! I went up and confronted him.

"You need to get out of here! I am glad to see you, but the others are going nuts! I am trying to warn you bef…"

The lights shut off. Me and Gabe stood there quietly. The backup generator kicked in. The only light we had was the red light from the EXIT sign. The lights came back on and standing around us were the 4 toys. Their eyes were pure black and they had wicked smiles.

"A human! We thought we would never see one again! Let's play!" TB said menacingly.

I heard Gabe shutter a bit. I pushed TF and TFr out of the way.

"Run to Parts and Services! I will hold them off!"

**(My POV)**

I came in here for a nice visit then BAM under attack. I went into PaS. Bonnie and Chica looked over at me. Bonnie got up and hugged me. He hugged me so hard I almost fell over!

"Wow easy there bonnie! I missed you too bud!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to stop by and visit some friends! I never forgot about you guys! I have been very busy! Glad to see you all again!"

"Well your timing couldn't have been anymore perfect than it is now! We were all starting to lose our minds, with the exception of Freddy."

Joshua walked in.

"Hi!"

"Hi little buddy! How are you holding up?" Chica asked.

"Pretty well! Thanks for asking !"

"He is very polite! You have taught him well!"

"I try my best." I smiled.

"If y'all aren't too busy, I could use some assistance!" Golden Foxy said.

"Oh shit I forgot about old Gold. I will be back. Y'all can come too. I may end up having these trouble makers dismantled!" I said.

I ran out and met up wit Golden Foxy. I saw Golden walk in. I couldn't back away in time and a burst of energy sent me flying back. I hit the wall, coughed, and fell to the ground.

**(Golden's POV) **

Damn it not again. I need to be more careful! There lies my husband on the floor passed out. I went over to him and scooped him up. I took him out to the car and started it. I was going to leave him in there with the air running.

After I did that, I went inside to talk to the others. They were all surprised because I had a tux and a top hat and bow tie on. I also had on some black dress shoes. I straightened my hat and walked to Parts and Services. They all followed.

"Hi Golden!" Bonnie said.

"Top of the evening to you Bonnie! I missed you friend!"

I gave him a hug. I really was glad to see he was okay. We became close when the restaurant before this one closed.

"So how has everyone been?" I asked.

"Going mad, but happy now that your here!" Freddy spoke up. "I missed you brother!"

"I missed you too Freddy! I have not forgotten about you! I love you!"

"I love you too Golden! I admire you for going out and finding love!"

I always wonder if Freddy is like me. He is just so quiet and he always hangs around Foxy. It makes me wonder! He used to hang around Bonnie until he got closer to Chica. I just wonder about him. I didn't let it bother me too much.

"See you all tomorrow! I have to go check on Gabe. Come on Joshua!"

"Bye everyone!"

I walked Joshua back out to the car. I put him in back seat and buckled him in. Gabe was passed out in the passenger seat. He taught me how to drive in case this happened to him. I put the car in drive and we drove off.

The traffic was horrible! I had to cuss out at least 100 people. People just can't drive! I pulled up to the house and cut the engine. Joshua got out and unlocked the front door. I grabbed Gabe and brought him inside. I set him down gently on our bed.

"Joshua please keep an eye on him. I am going to the cleaners to get your suit. I can't believe you got the suit dirty that fast the day it was bought! Love you bud!"

I gave him a kiss and walked out.

**(Joshua's POV) **

I sat down on the bed next to father. He was out cold! I turned on the TV and watched some Law and Order. Not really much else to do. I finally got animatronic hands, so I could grip stuff. I loved them! Father is so awesome!

I couldn't help but to think of my Toy friends. They don't mean to be crazy! Why did father say he wanted to dismantle them? I looked at him. He was still out cold. I went and grabbed the heated blanket. I placed it over his back where he took the impact. He seemed to respond a little bit because the pain was fading.

I went back to watching TV. It wasn't too much longer before father woke up. Father Golden was able to go in public places because father pulled some strings. Also, people found him interesting. He was very polite and had human qualities.

Anyway father woke up. I went up and snuggled against him.

"Hey bud. Where's Golden?" he asked still a bit dazed.

"He went to the cleaners to get my suit. Sorry for playing around in the dirt and getting it messed up!"

"It's fine. It is only a suit. Which car did he take?"

"I think he took your Hyundai."

"Shoot! I forgot to tell him about the oil leak. Come on, we have to take the Mazda and catch up with him."

He grabbed his keys and we went out.

**(My POV) **

I looked way up the road and saw Golden trying to push the car. I grabbed my towing cable and decided to take the Dodge. We got in and I drove up to him.

"You shouldn't be driving! You have sustained injury!"

"I'm fine Golden. I am here to help you drag the car back. I forgot to tell you about the oil leak. I think we have ruined the engine. Oh well."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine babe. Let's just get this home and you can take the Mazda."

"Forget the suit. I will pick it up tomorrow. For now, let's just head inside and spend time together. We are always busy! We haven't actually spent time together since the honeymoon!"

"I agree Golden. I am trying to plan with Fazbear Entertainment about plans for the restaurant."

I hooked the car up to the truck and pulled it up to the house. I disconnected it and put the cables in the garage. I told Joshua to chill in the living room for a bit. I went into our room with Golden and closed the door.

I gave him a kiss and fell back on the bed. I was glad to see his face even though he almost broke mine. We smiled at eachother for a minute. He was still the same animatronic I fell in love with back in the old restaurant. Every passing memory made me love him even more! I gave him another kiss. We kissed for five whole minutes. He looked sexy in his tuxedo. He agreed to wear it because it was the only way, besides Street clothes, that he would be able to go into public areas. I loved it on him! Of course he would take it off at night or when we were just chilling.

"I love you Golden!"

"I love you too Gabe!"

I still wondered what would happen to the restaurant. I will go back and visit tomorrow. I may just leave the location where it is when we remodel. I would do anything with Golden by my side! I am glad I married him! He is the one for me!

**A/N **

**Kind of a twist! I added me and Golden in there! I put our current lives! I also put some Golden Foxy POV in there. I love that character idea and I am glad to feature it! Thank you for reading KillerWoW The Golden Foxy! Well that's about it! Leave me a review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Things Unfold

**A/N **

**Starting to get back to the perspectives of me and Golden. It feels like a normal story! I can't even call it a one-shot anymore!**

**Well anyway, thank you to all the people who have read! I appreciate the support! **

**Thanks KillerWoW The Golden Foxy! Hope to see you and Zomber in your next chapter! Check out his story "Don't do it"! **

**Thank you Phoenix-Magic for your support! Hope to see you and Liam in story 2 if you create one! Check out "Crushed Pizza" by Phoenix-Magic! **

**Thank you CorvusYT for your grumbling review! Hope you enjoyed! **

**GOLDEN WEARS A SUIT! THAT IS SO CUTE! **

**Anyways onward with this. **

**Chapter 4: Things Unfold**

**(My POV) **

I walked up to the abandoned restaurant. I poked my head in the door and as if on cue, the toys walked in the room. I just dived and rolled and ran to the PaS. They came in there.

"We were going to apologize! When Golden knocked us backwards, we snapped out of it! Nice roll by the way." TFr spoke up. He held out his had. I put on a rubber glove and shook it. Freddy emerged from the darkness.

"Hi Gabe! Glad to see your back and that the toys aren't acting up."

"Freddy!" I ran up and gave him a hug. He was basically my brother-in-law now. Sounds kind of weird, but shit happens. "How have you been Freddy?!"

"I have been fine. How about you?"

"Better than ever now that I am with your brother! You haven't changed a bit."

"Well we don't age! Well we do, but not the same as humans."

"Where is old Gold?"

"He is probably in the closet where you and Golden used to hang. You should go see him!"

I turned to walk out and forgot about the toys. I almost had a heart attack!

"Hi guys! Excuse me for a minute. I need to go see old Gold."

"Go right ahead buddy!" TB spoke up.

"Thanks TB."

I walked in to the closet and saw old Gold with the other old animatronics.

"Hi Golden Foxy!"

"Hi Gabe! Sorry our conversation was cut short! A nice interruption from the toys!"

"It's fine old Gold! How are all of y'all!"

"We're good!" they said in unison.

"I haven't talked to you much Foxy! You are just so quiet!"

"Aye mate, not much to talk about."

"Well if you need to talk, I am around! Also, I am leaving y'all with my old cell phone. I have this new one, so I don't need this one. Remember to not tap on the screen too hard. It is glass, so it is fragile. Also, my number is on speed dial. Just press phone and go to recent. Click on my name and click the phone symbol. I will give you all a minute to process that instruction. Also, if you see me calling, just tap the screen where it says "Answer". You can call to chat, but I may not be around the phone a lot to answer. I am in planning with Fazbear Entertainment to get this place back up and running!"

I paused for a moment. I then continued speaking.

"I have decided to keep this place right where it is. Y'all will only have to be moved for remodeling. I will not let y'all get torn up again! I may have the toys dismantled if they act up again! Right now they are fine, but they are treading on thin ice! Just one more hint of trouble and they are gone."

"Thanks for the phone! I am glad you are in planning for this place. Do whatever you need to do." Bonnie said.

I may not have a choice with the Toys. "F.E." has been on my ass about them!

My phone went off. It was F.E. I went outside and took the call.

"Gabe we may be a bit delayed on that plan!"

"What do you mean?"

"Authorities want to search the premises before we can continue. They want to know if anyone died on the premises."

"There are tons of night guards dead on the old premises! This one has only had me working here! There is no reason for this!"

"I will contact them and tell them!"

"I hope you do! We have come too far to halt"

I hung up and slid the phone back in my pocket. I covered my face with my hands in annoyance. I decided to give Golden a call.

"Hi Gabe."

"Hi Golden. We may be at a standstill on the restaurant. Dammed authorities wait until now to check the premises! Where we're they two weeks ago when we closed?!"

"I don't know."

"I am about to head home. See you in a bit! I could use some comfort."

"Okay see you soon." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

I walked back in the restaurant, cursing under my breath.

"I have to go guys. See you later! Call me if you need something. Here is a charger for the phone!"

I walked back towards the car and got in. I started it up and went to back up. Someone sped in as I was backing up and I hit him.

"Stupid bitch!" I yelled. I got out and walked up to his car. Before I could say anything, he sped off.

I saw his license plate and reported it. This was not my day! I got back I the car and waited for the police to arrive.

They pulled in and I told them what happened. They told me I was free to go. I got in the car and drove off

I pulled in to the driveway and unlocked the house.

"Babe I'm home!"

"Hi Gabe!"

I went up and kissed him. I was relieved to see him.

"I ran into some price in the parking lot. He ran, so it was his fault. It was a black sedan. I think it may be some bad people. Can you go with me to the restaurant next time we go? I am scared without you Golden!"

I was in hysterics. He put his arm around me and said some comforting words.

"Shh it's okay babe. I will go with you tomorrow! Calm down please! I don't like to see you upset!"

I decided to calm down. I went in our room and sat in the corner. He sat next to me. It felt like we were in the restaurant all over again! I sat in front of him and put his arms around myself. I would have probably lost my mind if I didn't have him! I fell asleep on his chest.

**(Golden's POV) **

He fell asleep like he used to at the restaurant. I stroked his hair. His suit was all dirty from the supply closet. I could care less about the dirty suit. I set him on the bed and took off his suit. I put his sleep clothes on him and went to the laundry room. I took out the Dryel **(- Disclaimer! Dryel is not owned by me! I am just using it in my story!). **I sprayed his suit and threw it in the bag. I decided I wanted to go out for a drive. I told Joshua to keep an eye on the place. I set the alarm and left.

Each passing moment I spent on the road I became more and more worried! I was passing an intersection and a sedan came up behind me. I was checking to see if he was following me. I turned into the Walmart parking lot and turned around and headed out. I drove to the gas station across the street and parked. The sedan pulled up next to me. The people approached the car. I got out and asked them if they needed something. They tried to grab me, but I released a burst of energy and sent them flying back.

"Why would you all go and do something as stupid as trying to grab me?!" I straightened my hat and got in the car. I got a call from Gabe.

"What's up?"

"Golden! Where did you go?"

"Out for a drive. Why?"

"Some idiots tried to break in. I have four of them unconscious on the floor."

"I ran into some trouble too! They tried to grab me, but failed miserably! I will be home in a minute!"

I started the car and headed for home. I was five minutes away.

I pulled into the driveway. The window was broken. I just sighed and walked into the house. Gabe came up and tackled me in a hug. I was happy to see he was okay!

"Who are these people?"

"Something tells me those "assistance" he "fired" worked for these guys. They are probably going to try and get revenge."

"Well they should go and bug "Mister prison bate" instead of breaking in our home!"

So we were fighting two battles. The authorities wanted to search the place and the "assistance" wanted us dead! I could win against the assistance, but trying to stop authorities would cause trouble! What is going to happen to us and the restaurant?

**A/N **

**Well this ends another chapter! Sorry for the cursing! Hope to see you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: More Trouble

**A/N**

**Here we go with another chapter! I will wor more on The Rebellion later. For now, let's just get on with this chapter. **

**Tank you to those who have read and reviewed and favorites and so on. Y'all mean a lot to me! **

**Things are getting real in this chapter! Lol get the reference? If not, go play FNaF and the continue reading. I think it was in night 3 phone call. **

**Well let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 3: More Trouble**

**(My POV) **

Me and Golden walked up to the restaurant. I was glad to have him with me this time. As soon as we enter the door, there were 10 guys in suits waiting for us. They must have been paramilitary because they had flashbangs. Me and Golden were blinded. I was immediately knocked out.

**(Golden's POV) **

I started to gain back my vision. I was tied to a chair. I just laughed and broke out of it. I turned around to see gabe unconscious. I looked at the note.

"_Welcome to hell 500 feet below!_"

Shit! I untied him and and began speaking to him.

"Gabe! We have to go! Wake up!"

He stirred a little, but no other response. I raised my hand, but hesitated a little. _Come on Golden, it is for his safety. _I told myself. I hit Gabe across the face. He snapped awake. I shrunk back in the corner.

"It's okay Golden. You did what you had to do!"

I was relieved at the sound of his voice. I ran up and kissed him. We ran up the stairs. We were really 500 feet below! There were lots of fucking stairs. I hoped Gabe wouldn't get winded.

We finally reached the top. There were five people standing guard. I let out a burst of energy and sent them flying back. They all lied on the ground, not moving at all. The other 5 had already cleared out. I kicked the wall in frustration.

"It's okay Golden! We will catch them. Fuck we have to get home and check on Joshua!"

We rushed out to the car. Gabe hopped in the open window and started it up. I got in and we sped towards the house.

We pulled into the driveway. The alarm was going off and the door was busted open. Joshua was sitting next to the other five guys sobbing. He had killed them. I immediately went up and comforted him.

"You did what you had to do! I am proud of you! You protected yourself."

I shut off the alarm and the company called. I told them there was a burglary and that the perpetrators were dead. They sent out the police.

Gabe went out to talk to them. They said it was self defense. We were able to walk.

"I am glad we got that mess settled Golden. A lot has happened in this one day. Let's get back to the restaurant before the assistance is discovered."

I decided to drive this time. We sped back to the restaurant. We brought Joshua with us this time. Gabe sat in the back seat and comforted him. This week has been all too busy! I just wanted to spend time alone with my family! Was that too much to ask?

"We should take a break next week Gabe and spend time as a family. Maybe we should go out of town on vacation."

**(My POV)**

Golden sounded very annoyed. I was annoyed too.

"I hear you babe. Me and you haven't gone out since our honeymoon! Me, you, and Josh need some time away from all of this."

We pulled into the restaurant. Joshua was still shaken up. I let Golden go inside and take care of the situation.

**(Golden's POV)**

I walked in and they were still laying there. There was hole where one of them had hit their head on the wall. What was I going to do? The old animatronics came out to greet me.

"Hi Gol... What happened here?!"

"Long story... What do I do?

"Call the police?"

"We have already had five of them turn up dead. I don't think the police will be as lenient!" I was frustrated! We were at a halt! People were dying left and right. What the hell was I going to do?

Gabe entered the restaurant. I couldn't speak at the moment. He said hi, but I was too focused to notice.

"Golden?" he tried to come up and hug me. I snapped at him and he backed away. What was I becoming?

I gave him an apologetic look and continued to think. When I couldn't think of anything, I just went over to the corner and hid my face with my hands. I was frustrated and sad all at once. The room seemed to be spinning. The restaurant was still a mess and it was closed! _Fuck! Can I catch a break here! _I decided to just phone the police.

They came and did an investigation. I told them about how we were flashbanged and put 500 ft below. They found the evidence of the bang and let us go. I was relieved. I went over to Gabe and gave him a hug. He was very upset because I snapped.

"I am so sorry Gabe. A lot of thoughts were swirling around in my head! I was going nuts! Please forgive me!" I buried my face in his chest. He just rubbed my ears. I felt relief flow through my suit.

"It's okay Golden. We will go on vacation and get out of this crazy town!"

I was relieved to hear that. The coroner came in to take the bodies. Joshua came in and sat next to me and Gabe. I looked at my phone to see the time was 8:00 p.m. Time sure flies when you are kidnapped and kill people! I led my little family to the car and we drove home. No one said anything. I was happy to see we were all okay.

I took Joshua into his room and tucked him in. He immediately went into sleep mode. I smiled to myself because I felt we were doing good as parents.

I joined Gabe in our room. I took off my clothes and hung them up. I decided I would go and take a shower to clean my costume. It also relieved stress.

Gabe came in and sat down on the closed toilet.

"Hey Golden?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think will happen next? I just feel there is more trouble brewing. When you snapped, I felt how you felt when I snapped. You know, back when the restaurant closed."

"I am sorry I snapped at you. I am feeling a great amount of guilt! Can you get my back? I can't seem to reach. Also, don't worry yourself. It will all be okay."

"Sure I can. Also, I hope you are right."

He grabbed the scrub brush and scrubbed my back. He set it down an I turned off the water. I dried off my costume and went to the room and laid down. He laid down right next to me for a minute. I stroked his hair. He got up and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I decided to turn on the TV.

There was nothing on, so I was forced to think. We had 400 channels and I couldn't find one thing. All I could think about was our relationship. Will I yell at him again? Will it be downhill from here? I buried my face into the pillow. I kept on trying to tell myself it would all be okay.

I heard the shower turn off and he emerged to grab his pajamas. He slid them on and climbed in bed. He snuggled up against me. It made me realize that it will be okay. He is still right here next to me! He is still mine! I kissed his head and watched over him for the rest of the night. I couldn't wait to see his smiling face tomorrow!

**A/N**

**A happy ending to a rough chapter. I have been busy, so I have not been able to post. Check out KillerWoW The Golden Foxy's stories! **

**I think Phoenix-Magic is working on story 2! Can't wait! Love the support!**


	6. Chapter 6: Will There Be A Peaceful Day?

**A/N**

**Back again with more nonsense from me and Golden! Loving the views and reviews! Thanks for the support! **

**Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 6: Will There Be A Peaceful Day?**

**(My POV)**

I woke up and turned over. Golden was already gone from the bed. I got up and stretched and walked to the kitchen.

"Your up! I was going to make you breakfast in bed!" Golden said.

"You were? That's very sweet Golden."

"Eh it's nothing."

"I will go lay back down."

"Hooray!"

I went back to bed and laid down. About five minutes later, Golden walks in with a tray. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for this babe!"

"Well I wanted to do it because you have been busy lately. You're welcome!"

He went into the bathroom and started the shower. I just proceeded with eating breakfast. My little buddy came in the room and sat next to me.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Golden is a very sweet person/animatronic!"

"Oh okay. Well I am going to just clean my costume a bit. I will avoid the areas where my endo is popping out.

"Okay! Be careful!"

He left the room. Golden turned off the shower and put his suit on. He looked so sexy in his suit. I blushed a little bit.

"Getting excited over there babe?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh... kinda..."

"It's fine. We are married."

"I know. I am going to go put this away and get ready. Thanks Golden."

**(Golden's POV)**

I watched him walk out of the room. He returned a minute later and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on.

I brought his clothes in there and set them down neatly. I grabbed the keys to my car and walked out the door. I had to go shopping for a few things. I left Gabe a note on the fridge. I also turned on the GPS of his phone in case anything happened to him. I didn't want to lose him.

**(My POV)**

I got out the shower and dried myself off. I slid into my suit and went to the kitchen. There was a note from Golden on the fridge.

"_Dear Gabe,_

_I went to the store to buy a few things. I also need shoe polish to get some scuffs out of my shoes. I turned on the GPS on your phone in case anything happens. I love you!_

_Golden"_

I held the letter to my chest and spoke aloud to myself.

"I love you too Golden."

I decided to grab Joshua and go to the restaurant. I grabbed my keys and we went out the door.

I pulled into the restaurant. I was hesitant, but I had to see Golden Foxy and Freddy.

"Freddy!"

"I'm in here! Gabe come quick!"

I went in to see the toys all dismantled! What the hell?!

"What happened here?!"

"Fazbear Entertainment sent in engineers last night!"

I punched a hole through the drywall and took out my phone.

"I will be right back." I said furiously.

I was so angry I could barely type the phone number. My vision was a haze.

"Fazbear Ent..."

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING HAVING THE TOYS DISMANTLED!"

I heard him drop the phone because of how loud I screamed. He cleared his throat.

"We did it for your benefit."

"No you did it for your benefit! There was nothing wrong with them!"

I hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. It had a case on it, so it didn't crack. Golden pulled in a minute later and saw me kicking the ground and cussing.

He walked up to me and tried to comfort me. I blacked out and hit him.

"Noooo! I didn't mean to do that! Fuck!" I banged my head against the hood of the car. I sat down and place my back against it. He came up and put an arm around me I sobbed into his chest.

"What happened? You can tell me babe."

"Go look in parts and services."

He got up and walked inside.

**(Golden's POV)**

I went straight back to PaS. I saw the toys dismantled.

Freddy came up and spoke to me.

"Please don't get mad and storm off!"

"I wont Freddy. I am shocked, but not as mad as Gabe."

I could hear him kicking the hood of the car. I just ignored it and continued talking.

"He hit me in the face, but I forgive him. He blacked out from anger."

Gabe walked in the building.

"I am sorry about that interruption Freddy!" He said calmly. He gave Freddy a hug. Freddy wasn't a hugger, but he liked Gabe's hugs. He'd accept one from me and Golden Foxy too because we're brothers to him.

I wonder about Foxy. He is just so quiet what is going on in that mind of his?

**(Foxy's POV)**

Why everyone be worryin' about ole Foxy? Me likes bein' alone to think. All I could think about was '87 and my mistake. I set my sights on Freddy. Me thinks I like him. I was sworn to silence about it though. I be hopin' he would like me back. He had the same personality and favored the darkness like me. Freddy saw me looking at him. I turned away and hid in the darkness. Me thinks I saw him smile. Me Crimson color hid me blush.

"You okay Foxy?"

"Aye mate, this ole fox be okay."

"Need any company over there."

How do I respond to this?

"Aye mate."

The others had left the room to go to the supply closet. Me suit became oddly warm with Freddy's presence.

"How ye been Freddy?" I asked. I be tryin' to make small talk to break the silence.

"I have been fine Foxy. How about you?"

"I be the same ole Brown." Then it slipped. "I like ye a lot Freddy." I said. I backed into the corner. He joined me. I felt him give me a kiss. Me body turned hot.

"I like you too Foxy!"

We got left PaS and walked hand-in-hand to the closet.

"Argh I have found me love."

"I have done the same."

**(My POV)**

I dropped my jaw in surprise. Foxy was now one with Freddy. Now everyone except Golden Foxy had someone. Freddy is gay? Hmm...

"Congrats you two! Wow this is a big day indeed."

"Yeah congrats!" Bonnie said cheerfully.

Foxy gave Freddy a kiss. Their love was meaningful. I could see it in their eyes. They were meant for each other! I was proud of Freddy. I gave Foxy a hug for the first time ever. He was basically family now!

**(Golden Foxy's POV)**

I have never been so proud of Freddy! He found his love! I can't believe he is "rolling like that". I would never judge my brother for a minute though. He and Foxy are meant for each other. They had matching personalities!

"Wow wasn't expecting this. Congrats you wo. Y'all make a perfect couple!"

"Argh thanks Golden Foxy!"

Well a lot has happened today. The toys were dismantled and Freddy loves Foxy!

**(Golden's POV)**

*screams to myself* Freddy and Foxy are dating! I ran up and gave Freddy a hug. I was happy for him!

"Oh my god! You're gay too? Wow! I didn't know you had it in you! Congrats!" I was a little too hyper! Gabe had to come up and whisper in my ear.

"Psst Golden, calm down a bit."

"Gotcha." I whispered back.

"We have to go guys. It is 3:00 in the afternoon and we have things to do! I have to go talk to Fazbear Entertainment and possibly shove some foot up some ass! Golden has to be at a board meeting with the company to help me plan. Joshua will just go with me to do some ass kicking. See y'all later if we have time. Remember to call if you need something!"

"Hooray! I love ass kicking!"

"Language Joshua! You like butt kicking."

"You said you cussed all the time when you were little."

"Don't follow in my footsteps. I am trying to raise you better!"

"Whatever!"

**(My POV)**

I smiled at him. He was my little monster! Of course I will have to make some modifications to his A.I. and get him a bigger costume when he reaches what I believe to be teenager. Probably going to have to build a different endo to go in the new costume, but I will keep his same A.I. and deepen the voice on his voice box. I couldn't wait, but it wasn't time yet!

I got in my car and headed to Fazbear Entertainment building. Golden got in his car and headed towards the place where the board meeting was. We each had a plan. I marched right in the building. Everyone hid behind their desks. I walked into the door labeled manager.

"H-hi Gabe."

"Hi yourself! What were you thinking? Going into my restaurant and dismantling the toy animatronics. I have half a mind to kick your ass right now. I ought to fire you, but you are useful to me! You helped me out at the old restaurant when I was new. Just don't dismantle the old ones! If they get dismantled or a piece is missing from them, you are fired! Got it?!"

"Y-yes sir. It won't happen again."

I turned and walked out the door. They were all staring at me.

"Don't y'all have jobs to do? Don't worry about me! Get back to work!" I didn't mean to sound like an asshole, but I was pissed. They dismantled the Toy animatronics without my permission! They were lucky I wasn't breaking shit!

Me and Josh got in the car. I thought about something to do to pass the time.

"Want to go see a movie Joshua?"

"Yeah!"

I started the car and we went to the movie theater. He was excited because he had never been to one before. I loved seeing him happy! It meant I was doing something right!

I saw a good one and bought two tickets. The all stared at me when they saw me with Joshua. I ignored them! If they didn't like my child, they could get over it! We went in and sat down. I had to rig him with the ability to eat. I wanted him to be able to experience candy and popcorn like normal children. I thought about it and chaged my mind. I didn't want him to be like normal children. He was special to me! He probably liked being more like an animatronic!

The movie was 1 and 1/2 hours long. He sat quietly through it. When I heard other children being loud and cutting up, I just laughed. I liked Joshua was very polite and didn't disturb people. I was proud of him.

The movie ended and we walked to the car. It was coming up on 5:00. I gave Golden a call.

"Hey Gabe!"

"What's up Golden?"

"Leaving the meeting and headed home."

"I will see you there."

I got in the car and started it up. I let Joshua sit up front. He was probably the happiest child alive! He seemed to get over killing those people easily! I was proud of him!

I pulled into the driveway. Golden pulled in a the same time. I put the car in park. Golden must have been distracted because he ran into me.

"SORRY!" he yelled.

"WE'RE GOOD! PAY BETTER ATTENTION!"

"WILL DO!"

I old Josh to go inside. I went to Golden's car and got in. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"Glad to see you too. That meeting was hell! If anythin, I should have been doing ass kicking! I am going to have to go way up into their ass and pull their heads out!"

"I told the manager about his mistake. It won't happen again. If it does, he is fired!"

"Go a little easier on the guy. You are jumping the gun a little!"

"I will do it for you Golden."

"Thanks."

He gave me a kiss on the lips. We were inseparable!

**A/N**

**This is a long story! I couldn't find an end point! 2300 words with this A/N! See you all in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7: All the Family I Need!

**A/N **

**Announcing that the song Survive the Night by MandoPony is the theme for this story and the Rebellion! It is a good song. Also, please check out The Rebellion! It is a story written by me and thought up by me. It is not based on a game or movie! **

**Thank you for the support everyone! Thanks for the questions CorvusYT! Check out his story! He wrote it with low battery and no charger! **

**Check out Don't Do It or DDI by KillerWoW The Golden Foxy! **

**I love the support and hope you sequel your story Phoenix-Magic! You have supported me the longest! I am very grateful! **

**Well here we go! **

**Chapter 7: All the Family I Need**

**(My POV) **

I woke up the next day. I was glad to see Golden still laying next to me. It reminded me of why I want to get up every morning. I reached over and rubbed his face. He responded with that involuntary purr. I giggled a bit and got up.

"Morning Golden!"

"Morning Gabe! How did you sleep?"

"Quite well actually. How was your night of laying there?"

"Very well, you re so cute when you sleep!"

"I would disagree, but don t want to start an argument."

I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Golden headed to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

**(Golden s POV)**

I really want to have a longer visit with my friends and family at the restaurant. I had nothing else to do today! Joshua came and joined me in the kitchen.

"Morning bud! How did your time in sleep mode go?"

"It was good father Golden! Thank you for asking!"

I patted him on the head.

"Want to go with me to the restaurant later today?"

"Sure! I wish my toy brethren weren t dismantled."

"It will be okay bud! We can t really do anything about the situation right now. They hid the endoskeletons to them in a place where we can t find them. They even forgot where they put them!"

I went back to the back and slid into my suit. I left Gabe a note on the fridge and walked out the door with Joshua.

I pulled into the restaurant. The air was heavy from the heat. I was glad the building still had power and A/C. I walked in and the vent blew my hat off. I bent over and picked it up and straightened it.

We were greeted by the old animatronics. Freddy and Foxy were still walking hand-in-hand. I went up and greeted them.

"How did y alls night go?"

"It went well. We talked about our memories and problems. We are now closer than ever." Freddy said. He looked over at Foxy and smiled. He smiled back. They rubbed their faces together. I was happy because they needed each other.

"Aye it did go well. I be glad to be havin Freddy aroun . Warms me gears!"

"Glad to hear that Captain!"

Gabe walked in the restaurant. He was happier than ever.

**(My POV)**

I walked in and saw Freddy and Foxy. I was still so happy for them! I went up and hugged them.

"Glad to have you in the family Foxy!"

"It be a pleasure mate!"

Golden Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie walked in. I turned and greeted them.

"Hi you three! I am glad to see you!"

"We are glad to see you also!" Golden Foxy replied. I went up and greeted my bro-in-law with a hug.

All of this love in the air! Everyone has someone except Golden Foxy!

"I don t need anyone. I am glad to see all of you dating each other. With the exception of Gabe and Golden who are actually married."

"Well if you get lonely, we have hollowed out toy animatronics" I joked. He turned and laughed.

"Haha very funny. I get the joke! I am hollowed out and they are hollowed out!"

"Wow you're fast!" I replied. He gave me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"You two done over there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah we are Bonnie. What's up?" I went up and gave him a hug. He gladly accepted. We were best friends!

"Not much actually. How is the plan coming along?"

"Without the toys, we are at a halt! I don't know what to do."

"I understand. Anyways, me and Chica are now inseparable!"

"We be inseparable also." Foxy said.

"I am happy for the both of you! I knew Freddy was gay! I had a gut feeling." Bonnie said.

"I was speculating the same thing!" Golden said.

"WoW! -(**only KillerWoW The Golden Foxy will get this**) You thought that too Golden?"

"I would like to ask why y'all were speculating this." Freddy said.

"Because Golden is gay and you are his closest brother!"

"A broad observation, but a logical one at that!" Freddy said.

"Maybe our minds are one in the same some how Bonny!" Golden said.

"Ya I bet no one else speculated Freddy was gay."

"I just speculated because he hung around Foxy a lot and he was very quiet." Golden admitted.

"Can we change the subject?" Freddy asked.

"Sure! What you want to talk about!" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know! Anything!"

"God there is just nothing!" Golden said.

"Aye there be nothing to talk about!"

"Do y'all think the toys liked each other?" I asked.

"Good question. Let's talk about it a bit!" Bonnie said.

"I believe that Toy Bonnie was gay and liked Toy Freddy! Something was off about those two. I couldn't put my finger on it." Golden said. **(Idea for next chapter or one-shot!) **

"I agree with Golden. He did look like he was gay." I said.

"Can y all believe they made Foxy look like a female?" Freddy said.

"I am still a bit mad about that! Was it really an accident or intentional?" I said.

"Those stupid engineers could barely tie their shoes, much less design a character." Freddy said.

"Argh I be nothing like a female. Well I be gay, but that is besides the point. I be not looking like a female either."

"No one is questioning your gender Foxy." I said.

"I be knowing that too Gabe."

He turned to Freddy and smiled. Freddy smiled back and they kissed.

"I love ye Freddy!"

"I love you too Foxy! Every kiss we share is meaningful to me!"

They let out purrs of happiness. It just made my heart want to explode. I gave Freddy a hug.

"Wow it is already 3:00 in the afternoon! Time flies when you talk about love!" I said. "Y'all still have that phone?"

"Ya, but it died. How do you turn it back on?"

"Did you flip it over and push the center button on the back of the phone?"

"Um ya we did."

"Did you hold it down until it came on?"

"No we didn't. We are old! Technology has changed!"

"Hand me the phone."

Freddy took it out of his suit. I held the button on the back. It flashed the LG™ logo and the Verizon™ boot animation. I handed it back to them.

"Remember to press that center button!"

"Gotcha."

"I love you guys! I am glad we are all friends. I am also glad y'all are in one piece. If they would have dismantled y'all, there would have been more hell to raise!" I said.

"Thanks Gabe. Those words be meaningful! We love ye too!"

I ran up and hugged Foxy. He was my most favorite fox in the canine species.** \- (science bitch! :D Jk!) **

"Well me and Golden have to go. Wow I forgot Joshua was here! We have been going on about all this and he has been watching! Sorry about that Joshua."

The puppet entered the room. I forgot about him too.

"Y'all forgot I can't be dismantled! Y'all also forgot I exist!"

"Oh shoot! Sorry puppet! How have you been life giver?" I asked.

"I have been better. I wish the toys were still awake. They began to change and came to visit me!"

"I know. I am trying all I can! I still don't know what F.E. is planning! I will have to give them a call later!"

"Take your time!"

"Thanks for giving life to Golden back in '85! We are happily married now! I owe you big time."

"You know I could see he was going to end up dating you. I saw his future when I revived him. I didn't want to spoil it though!"

"Either way I am grateful!"

"I am glad someone is!"

"Are we going to last?"

"Of course you are! You have a very strong relationship with him. Y'all are molded together! Your fate is already written that you will remain with him until your death! I can't spoil when or how you will die though because it is against the rules! It could rip the universe to pieces! The time line will get messed up and you could possibly end up being separated from Golden!"

"I probably don't want to know anyway."

I saw his expression change to a sad one. He went and hid in the prize corner. I was very puzzled. I just shrugged it off. I really didn't want to know!

"Come on Golden. We have to go. See y'all tomorrow!"

I had forgotten we took separate cars. I told him I would meet him and Joshua at home and I climbed into my car. His future telling had me paranoid. The entire way home, I was checking both ways twice or three times and waiting at Green lights for three extra seconds. It took me 20 minutes to get home as opposed to 5 minutes.

I pulled in and carefully got out. I ran into the house. Golden saw the fear on my face. He walked up and hugged me. I flinched and backed into the corner. He came up and put his arm around me.

"You are going to be fine Gabe. Don't let the puppet's words bother you!"

**(Golden's POV)**

Gabe was all messed up! I tried talking to him, but he was too full of fear to reply. He just sat and stared at the wall. He was having a mental breakdown.

"Gabe please listen to me! Please! I am begging you! Live for the moment! Don't let the fear of death bother you! People have fear of death because they are uncertain! The more you let it bother you, the worse it will be! Please!"

He still sat there. I placed my hands over my face and started crying. I just wrapped him into a hug. He seemed to snap out of it a bit. He saw me crying and immediately rubbed his face against mine and pet my ears. He gave me kiss.

"I am so sorry Golden! I was zoned out with thoughts of how I will die. I wish my brain had the answers! Please quit crying!"

With the sound of his voice, I stopped crying. I wished Joshua didn't have to see this. I disnt want him to become scared and depressed. We had to keep a positive attitude.

"Sorry about that Joshua! Please don't worry about us! We love you!" I said trying to stay positive.

"I love you too Father Golden. I am just worried about Father Gabe!"

"I will be fine buddy! Come give me a hug." I gave him a hug to show everything was okay.

Gabe gave me a look of guilt and dread.

"It's not your fault. It isn't the puppet's either. It is no one's fault! Destiny and fate are playing around with us! Things will get better! You'll see! We already have this house and a lot of money! I am grateful!"

I hoped I was telling the truth about this getting better! I was getting sick of all this bad stuff happening! I just wanted a break from the negative! At least I could find a bit of a break in Gabe! My love for him was very strong! Nothing, not even fate or destiny, could tear us apart!

**A/N**

**Sorry for each chapter having something happen! It keeps it interesting and keeps it going! Thanks for reading! Deuces! Peace! ¡Adios! **

**Ci vediamo nel prossimo capitolo! See you in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Toy's Perspective

**A/N**

**The scenes in this chapter take place where we are now. The toys are dismantled. No more details! I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Thank you to my three main supporters for the support! You all keep the story going!**

**Let's get on with this!**

**Chapter 8: The Toy's Perspective!**

**(Toy Bonnie's *TB* POV)**

It all started the day that new night guard Gabe came in. Freddy kept on telling us that we had to stuff him into a suit. I didn't know why. He said it wouldn't hurt him. In all actuality, it would hurt him. There were crossbeams and wires! What did he do wrong?

Ever since I first activated, I had taken a great liking to Toy Freddy. I looked up to him as a leader and a friend. I also had a crush on him. I didn't think he would go for it because he was evil and hated all night guards.

The day we were apologizing to Gabe, me and Toy Freddy had a talk. I told him how I felt. We shared a kiss. TC walked in to see us kissing. She thought it was so cute that me and Freddy liked each other.

Two days later is where I am now. My endo is now disconnected from my costume. i tell this story from an unknown location. I wish I knew where my friends are. I also missed TFr so much. i am starting to lose hope. I may just shut down for good.

**(Toy Freddy's *TFr* POV)**

I had this feeling of spite in me. It was involuntary. They had programmed the hate of all night guards in me. Toy Bonnie looked so cute in his costume! The very sight of him warmed my suit. Each time I tried to admit my liking, the command line would kick in. I'd find myself talking to him about stuffing Gabe. He was an awesome person, but my programming disagreed.

The day Gabe came in and rolled past us and ran to PaS, was the day when we apologized to him and tried to grow closer. It was also the day me and TB admitted our feelings. He looked so handsome. My "Stomach" had that butterfly feeling. We shared a kiss. Toy Chica was so happy for us.

Now here I sit. I just wait for a sign from TB. I listen, but I can't move! I hear a sound across the room.

"TB?"

"TFr?"

"Oh my god, you're here!"

"I wish I could move, so I could get closer to you!"

"I can't move either! I will try harder! I have to get closer to you."

I pushed with every single fiber of my endo. I eventually started moving and got over to him. There was a huge shock from our circuits coming together. I gave him one last kiss and shutdown. He shutdown also.

*Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were gone for good. The amount of electricity was just too much. They were found in the location still kissing!*

**(Toy Chica's *TC* POV)**

TB and TFr like each other! This was the best thing ever! The last two days I saw them, they were kissing and talking. It was just so intriguing. That was before we were put down here.

I heard noises of metal scraping the floor. I saw TFr scooting towards TB. There was a bright flash of electricity. I saw them go in for a kiss and then the lights fade from their endo eyes. I just stared in shock and horror. My best friends are now dead! I just sobbed at the sight of it. I heard another noise.

"Ahoy lass!"

"Toy Foxy! Oh my god! Did you see what happened?"

"I saw a bright light! What happened?!"

"Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy are dead!"

(Toy Foxy's *TF* POV)

It can't be! My two friends are dead! I could feel the emotion surging through me. I started to cry. I turned on my night vision and saw them still kissing even though they are dead! They loved each other so much! Why did they have us dismantled?

"Oh Chica, I can't bare to see this! My friends are dead! The just started to love each other. I can't stand to look at it."

I went inside my mainframe and turned off my security. i infected myself with a virus and shut down for good.

**(Toy Chica's POV)**

I was all alone. I watched as Toy Foxy's eyes faded to darkness. I went into my system and typed up a document of everything that had happened. I then opened up everything to heat my processors and cut off my fans. My temperature rose to an unstable amount of heat. I couldn't bare it anymore and faded to black.

**(Puppet's POV)**

I had finally figured out the location of the toys. I teleported to it and saw a horror scene. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were dead still kissing each other. Toy Chica and Toy Foxy has taken their lives. I noticed that Chica's CPU temp was very high! I took the hard drive from her endo. I went over to Toy Foxy and tried to power him on. He snapped awake, but said the words "System compromised" and went back to sleep. He killed himself with a virus. It wiped his hard drive and ate away at him. The other two had died from electric shock.

The reason why I had gotten sad and ran back to the Prize Corner was not because of Gabe's expected death, it was because of the fate of the toys. I was glad I was able to find them, but it was too late. Chica had a fried CPU, Foxy had been wiped. Freddy and Bonnie had been zapped. The static from them touching killed them.

I had to get this hard drive to Gabe, so he could get the info off of it. I gave them all one last hug and went off. Gabe was not going to like the news!

**A/N**

**Well there is the chapter of what happened to the toys. Sorry if it was rushed. I only have two minutes left! Thanks for the support! **


	9. Chapter 9: I Can't Save Them, But He Can

**A/N**

**Here we go with another chapter. I had already started a chapter, but my phone lost it. Here we go with attempt number 2! **

**Thank you for the support my top 3 supporters. Check out their stories! Their names are KillerWow The Golden Foxy, Phoenix-Magic, and CorvusYT! **

**Hope y'all like the name change! :)**

**Chapter 9: I Can't Save Them, But He Can**

** (MyPOV)**

I woke up and rolled over Golden was right there next to me still. I buried my face into his chest and smiled. The moment was killed by my phone ringing. I was shocked to see that it was my old phone number.

"Hello?"

"Gabe! Get down here quick, it is terrible!"

"Okay Freddy, calm down! I am on my way!"

I hung up the phone.

"They're saying something bad happened at the restaurant. I have to go!"

"I'm coming with you!"

I slid into my clothes. Joshua came out and greeted us. I told him we had to go and to get in the car.

I got in and started it. I punched the accelerator and we sped to the restaurant.

When we pulled in, I got out and sprinted towards the door. I was greeted by Freddy.

"Follow us! You aren't going to like this!"

We went to a secret area not even on the blueprints. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw the saddest thing. There before me was Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy kissing, Toy Chica had burned up her processors, and Foxy was deactivated for good. I tried to power him on. He came awake and said "System compromised!" in his pirate voice. He fell back to sleep after that. I ran up and gave Freddy a hug. This was just all too much to bare. I was glad to have my friends and family there to offer relief. Family being Freddy, Foxy, and Golden Foxy. I went up and gave Foxy a hug next.

"It be okay Gabe! At least those two died kissing. It be truly sad. The others committed suicide because of their death."

"Thanks for trying to comfort me Foxy. I have to call Fazbear Entertainment! There is nothing we can do for them. Toy Foxy has installed a fatal virus and Chica's processors are burned up. If we got them booted, they would never be the same!"

I got out my phone and called the manager.

"Hello Gabe! How is it going?"

"Not well. We found the toy animatronics. They are currently dead! Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie died kissing! Toy Chica made herself overheat! Toy Foxy compromised his system with a virus!"

"Oh my god! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have called those engineers! I am so sorry Gabe!" I hear a loud bang on his line. I then heard the phone drop. People came in his office screaming and the line went dead. I just dropped my phone. My mouth was hanging open. The manager took his own life!

I went inside and ran up to Golden.

"What's the matter Gabe?"

"The manager shot himself!"

"Shit! Can we ever catch a break?! These past few days have been one thing after another! Why are we cursed like this?! I just want one day where nothing can go wrong! Is that too much to fucking ask?!"

Golden stormed out of the restaurant in a rage. He got in the passenger side of the car and slammed the door. The window on the door shattered.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"We have to go. Come along Joshua. We will come back for the toys later. Sorry to cut this visit short. I love y'all!"

I walked out and put Joshua in the car. I got in the driver side.

"I am sorry Golden. We will just have a me, you and Joshua day tomorrow! The restaurant project needs to be put on hold! How does that sound?"

"I thought you would never suggest it! Let's go get back on our routine! I need a shower!"

We pulled up to the house. Golden went to one bathroom and I went to the other.

I took my shower and got out. I went to our room and changed back into my suit. I decided to wear my top hat.

"Wow it looks good on you!" Golden said.

"You think so? I think I like it too. You going to wear yours?"

"Of course! Twinsies!"

"Haha! I love you so much!"

"I love you more!"

I smiled at him. He smiled back! I loved his smile!

"Well I have to go out and grab a few things. I will see you later Gold"

"Okay Gabe! Be careful."

I walked out the door and got in the car.

**(Golden's POV) **

A lot has freaking happened today. I just needed to get out of the house for a bit. _I need to go converse with my brothers. I could use some comfort! _ I thought to myself. I also needed to comfort Joshua! His friends are all dead! I walked back to his room.

"Hey bud."

"*sigh* hi father Golden."

"Something bothering you?" that was a stupid question my part. Of course there was something bothering him!

"Yeah. My friends are dead! Not only that, two of them died kissing!"

"I need to go back to the restaurant. You want to stay or go?"

"I'll stay. Love you Father Golden."

"Love you too son Joshua" I laughed a bit. I never understood why he called me father Golden. I didn't mind much though.

I got in the car and started it up. I sped towards the restaurant and pulled into the parking lot. There was a giant feeling of sorrow surrounding the restaurant. I walked in the front door.

"Freddy! Golden Foxy! Come here please!"

They entered the room. I walked up and greeted them with a hug.

"How have you two been? It has been a while since we could just talk alone."

"We are fine brother! I am better now that I am with Foxy! I love him so much!" Freddy said.

"Glad to hear that! How about you Golden Foxy?"

"I've been better. Finding that mess downstairs wasn't too pleasing."

Foxy walked into the room. Freddy put his arm around him. They stood there for a minute rubbing their faces together.

"Ahoy Golden! What brings ye to this shit hole?"

"Just stopping in to chat."

"Well we be glad to see ye mate!"

"I am glad to see you too Captain!" I said.

Bonnie walked into the room.

"Bonnie!" I yelled.

"Hi Golden!"

I ran up and hugged him. He looked sad about something.

"You okay Bonnie?"

"Not really. Chica became depressed again. She dumped me!" Bonnie buried his face in my chest. I patted his back. I kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie! She will come around again!"

"Sorry mate! I feel so sorry for ye!"

He came up and gave Bonnie a hug.

**(Bonnie's POV) **

I was glad to have all these caring animatronics around. Golden was such a good friend! I was also glad to get a hug from Foxy!

"Thanks for the support you guys. I hope she takes me back soon. My gears ache with sadness!"

"We are always here for you if you need us Bonnie. You are family to us! We love you!" Golden said. He gave me a reassuring smile. I actually found the strength to smile back. His words meant a lot to me.

"I love y'all also! Talking to all of you has made me feel so much better!"

"Glad t' hear that matey!" Foxy said.

I walked back into PaS and sat next to Chica. I placed my arm around her.

"I remember the day Gabe repaired my face. It was the best day of my life because it was the day we had our first kiss. Please take me back!"

"That was a great day! Just you coming up and sitting down made me feel better. I forgot how happy you make me Bonnie! Your face is so cute!"

She leaned in and gave me a kiss. My gears started turning rapidly. This was a great feeling! I was glad she took me back! When she broke up with me, it was the worst 5 minutes of my life! I just could not lose her!

**(Chica's POV) **

What was I thinking? I really don't know why I dumped him. I really needed him! He took it very rough! I could see the pain in his eyes! It tore my gears to pieces! I just sat there asking myself what I had done. I was glad to have him sitting next to me now. I will never do that again! I was glad to see his beautiful smile!

"I am so sorry Bonnie! I don't know wh..."

"It's okay Chica! I could never stay mad at you!"

I smiled at him.

"Oh my gosh your ears are so cute!"

He started to blush a little bit. I really loved his ears. I started rubbing that and he purred. He blushed even more after that!

"Hehe..."

He was just too adorable! I sat back against the wall. He sat back also. I just sat there with my arm around him. His presence made me feel so much better!

**(My POV) **

I walked out of the store and towards the car. I had forgotten about the broken window from earlier today. I wasn't too worried about it because i dont keep anything important in the car and it has a push to start button. I have to have the receiver in the car to start it.

I took out my phone and checked it. There was a text from Golden saying he was headed out to the restaurant. He also said he left Joshua at home. I just cussed under my breath and got in the car. I synced my phone to the car's Bluetooth and called Golden.

"Hello?"

"How is it going Golden?"

"Good I guess. You okay?"

"Yeah. I am about to head home because I have things that need to be put away. Do you want me to come by afterwards?"

"Up to you!"

"Okay I'll see you in 15 or 20."

I hung up the phone and headed to the house.

I grabbed the stuff I bought and went into the house. After I put stuff away, I went to Joshua's room. He was just laying there sobbing. I went up and laid down right next to him. I placed my arm around him for comfort.

"It'll be okay Joshua. Things will get better. Please quit crying."

"I wish I could, but they were my friends. If they wouldn't have been disabled, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy would still be together and the manager would still be alive. What were they thinking? They were just starting to turn good!"

"It hurts me all the same. They died kissing each other! They cared enough about each other to give their lives for that one kiss! If that isn't love, I don't know what is! The actual story stored on the hard disk was worse. It said that at first they couldn't move, but Toy Freddy used all of his strength to get closer to him."

"That is pretty sad. I always looked up to Toy Freddy until he started to want to kill you. It wasn't his fault! He was a great leader! He cared about all of us! As we can tell, he cared about Toy Bonnie a lot! I didn't want to see him go."

"I have to go meet up with Golden. I will be back later!"

"Okay father!"

I walked out the house and got into the car. I placed my arms on the steering wheel and buried my fave into them. I had so much heartache from all that had happened. I am pretty sure everyone else was feeling it.

**(Golden's POV) **

Bonnie and Chica were back together. I am so happy for them. I can't stand to see Bonnie torn to pieces like that.

I took out my phone to call Gabe. It rang and he answered.

"H-hello. *sniffs*"

"What's wrong Gabe?!"

"Feeling a bit of hurt right now. This situation with the toys is just a lot to bare! I am about to head there."

"Okay."

I just sighed and stood there for a minute. I found myself walking to where they were downstairs. I had Chica's hard drive in my hand. I stuck it in the place where it goes. I placed my hand on her and focused my energy. I felt her spirit in the room. I focused her spirit's energy on her costume. I saw her costume rise up and walk towards me.

"Hello Golden."

"Hello Toy Chica. I noticed that you took your life before your time! We could have helped you through your pains!"

"I watched my friends die for that one last kiss! They weren't going to let the possibility of death get in the way of their love."

"I am going to focus their spirits on their costumes. I am sure you want to talk to them."

I walked up to Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. I placed my hands on both of their heads and focused my energy. I felt their spirits in the room. I sent them to their costumes.

"Golden?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Hello Toy Bonnie!"

"Toy Freddy?"

"I'm right here TB! I am so glad to see you!"

"I am glad to see you too! Look! We are still kissing! I love you Toy Freddy!"

"I love you to Toy Bonnie!"

Toy Bonnie turned to Toy Freddy and gave him a kiss. It was the happiest thing I had ever seen. I still had one last one. I walked over to Toy Foxy. I placed my hand on his head and did the same process as the other three. The suit of Toy Foxy stood up and looked at us.

"That's funny, I feel light all of the sudden! Where is my endo?"

"Toy Foxy!"

"Toy Bonnie? Is that you?! Oh my god!"

They all hugged. I just smiled at them. I heard footsteps approach. I turned around to see the old animatronics and Gabe walk in.

"They're alive? How?" Gabe asked.

"I saved them!"

**(My POV) **

They were alive and standing! I walked up and gave them a hug. I started crying tears of joy! I was so happy to see toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy "alive". Their death was just too much.

"We are so glad to see you guys. We are sorry we treated y'all horribly. We didn't know your fates!" Freddy said. He walked up and greeted the toys. Foxy followed suit along with B and C. I went up and put my hand around Golden and whispered to him.

"I am so proud of you! I love you so much for doing this. This is a big relief!" I gave him a kiss and went up to Freddy.

"You are lucky to have a brother like Golden. This was probably the biggest thing he has ever done. I am so glad to see them reunited!"

"I agree. I am proud of him. I need to go tell the puppet. He may be proud also!"

Freddy walked out of the room. I turned to Foxy.

"Hi captain!"

"Ahoy Gabe! How ye doing?"

"That could almost be a stupid question! I am feeling so much better because of them being up and walking! I wish Joshua was here! He needs to see this. I will go and get him. I will just tell him I have a surprise. He may try to guess."

I walked out the door and walked to the exit. I walked out and got in my car.

**(Bonnie's POV) **

I was happier than ever! This was indeed a very great moment! Our counterparts were alive. Not only that, but also my counterpart was in love with Freddy's counterpart. It just made my gears flutter in my costume!

I did find it weird that me, Chica, Toy Foxy, Toy Chica, and Golden Foxy were the only straight animatronics here! Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Freddy, Foxy, and Golden were gay. Nothing wrong with it. Joshua was undecided of course due to age!

Me and Chica are doing better than ever. I get a rush of emotion every time I look at her. She is the love of my life. If she were to die, I don't know what I would do. I might have gotten Golden to bend the laws of death like he did with the Toys. The puppet and Freddy walked back in.

"Well I guess I have to give my label of Life Giver to you Golden. You focused their spirits into their costumes."

"Hah it was not that hard really. I wouldn't have been able to do it if you wouldn't have taught me!"

**(I am going to skip a little bit to cut this short. 2870 words so far!) **

**(My POV) **

I walked into the restaurant with Joshua. He saw the toys standing and ran straight up to them.

"Hey little buddy! Did you miss us? We are okay now for the most part!" Toy Freddy said.

"Hello leader! I did miss y'all. I am glad to see y'all standing!"

I was happy to see Joshua happy, but we had to go. It was getting late!

"Hey Holden and Joshua, we have to go! Give the toys a hug. You'll see them tomorrow!"

Golden and Joshua rode together. I rode alone. We all went to the house.

I pulled in and cut the engine. Golden came in behind me and cut his engine. We walked into the house. I went and tucked Joshua in bed.

"I told you it'd be okay bud!"

"That you did father!"

"Well good night son. See you in the morning!"

I turned off his light and walked over to our room. I took off my suit and climbed into bed. Golden did the same. I wrapped up in Golden's arms and went to sleep. I was happy to be next to someone so awesome!

**A/N**

**The never ending chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I kept on getting writer's block. Thanks for reading! Longest chapter I have written BTW! 3000 words! **


	10. Chapter 10: A New Animatronic!

**A/N **

**Time to continue this wonderful story of death, Sorrow, happiness, and reuniting! Will there be a twist? I don't know! I am just winging it! Hope y'all enjoy! **

**Thank you to my three main supporters! CorvusYT should be continuing his story soon! Please go and read the stories of my supporter KillerWoW The Golden Foxy! He is good at story writing and could use some support! **

**For those who are new, please leave a review and tell me what you think! :) **

**Here we go... **

**Please check out my story The Rebellion! **

**Chapter 10: A New Animatronic! **

**(My POV) **

I woke up and hopped out of bed. I couldn't wait to see the toys again!

"What's got you all excited?" Golden asked.

"The toys being alive again! I am so glad you could help them! I am going to shower and change."

"I will do the same in the other bathroom!"

"Wouldn't you rather join me in our bathroom?" I said jokingly. He smiled at me.

"Haha good one Gabe. I am thinking us showering together is a bad idea! I am too big to fit in there with you!"

"Haha just go take your shower. Here is your cleaning stuff!"

"Thanks."

He walked off and started his shower. I started mine. I finished before he did and went to wait for him in the bathroom he was in. He needed me to help him scrub his back of course! I didn't mind one bit!

He got out and dried off. I helped him put on his suit and straighten his bow tie. He looked so handsome. I went and grabbed his hat off the rack and placed it on his head. I gave him a hug and we went to Joshua's room.

"We are ready to go to the restaurant! Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah!"

I walked my small and strange family to the car. They got in and buckled up. I started the car and sped towards the restaurant.

Golden got a new GPS for the car. It pissed me off because it would tell me to slow down when I would exceed the speed limit.

"Shut up! I know I am speeding! Horrid piece of overrated software! Convoluted waste of time technology!"

Golden just stared at me. I realized that I was screaming at something that was inanimate! I just shut it off and continued speeding. We pulled into the restaurant.

I went up and unlocked the doors. I was greeted by the toys.

"Hi Gabe! Hi Golden!" Toy Freddy yelled. I was glad to see them all. Freddy walked in the room.

"Gabe!"

He ran up and gave me a hug. He was as glad to see me as I was to see him! I loved my brother-in-law!

"How are you Freddy?"

"I am awesome! Me and Foxy are Closer than ever!"

"Glad to hear. How is the relationship between you and Toy Bonnie?"

"We are so close! I love him more than anything in this world! I love toy Bonnie!"

He turned to Toy Bonnie and kissed him.

I was so happy to see they were still together! I am willing to believe they are closer than me and Golden! They gave their lives for one more kiss! I would give my life to save Golden though and he would do the same!

I turned to Toy Foxy. He seemed happy about all of this. They didn't seem too bothered by the fact that they had no endo! I bet freedom felt good to them. It would probably scare the hell out of me if they were humans with no skeleton! They would basically be walking meat suits. They would probably not be able to stand. I am getting way off subject!

I walked over to Golden and put my arm around him. What would I do if I lost him? I don't intend to lose him! I just wonder if I will have the strength to go on! I buried my face into his chest.

"Something bothering you Gabe?"

"A little bit. I am thinking about what I would do if I lost you. I don't think I would be strong enough to go on!"

"of course you will. If I were to disappear, I would go to the end of the earth to find you! If I were to "die", I would always be with you at heart! Please don't worry about that sort of thing! It saddens every fiber of my suit!"

"Sorry Golden."

"Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing to hurt or offend me. I love you!"

"I love you too Golden!"

I looked over at Foxy and Freddy. They were just sitting in the corner having a conversation of their own. I love the fact that they were in love with each other! They kissed each other. I smiled at them and waved. They waved back and proceeded with what they were doing.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were doing the same thing. They were so happy to see each other! They came in for a kiss.

**(I am sorry this story is taking so long. I keep getting writer's block! Also, I am sorry if I am repeating myself or if the plot is getting boring! I may need to shift more towards the third game. It is going to be hard considering they only have one animatronic. I may make mention to "Spring Trap" by the end of this chapter or sometime in the next. Back to the story!) **

I turned to Golden and smiled. He turned and brought me in for a kiss. Love was definitely in the air! The energy was so positive and a lot of good was happening! That was until he showed up. Who is he? I don't know. Most folks call him "Springtrap". Fazbear Entertainment or Fazbear Fright: The Horror Attraction wants to take the animatronic and use him to make this a place of horror. I don't like that idea one bit. It is our only idea though, so I will take a big risk. They kept him closed in a secret location. I know where it is and so does Golden. We have to drop by there after we are done here.

We waved the toys and old animatronics off. I gave Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie a hug bye. Me and Golden got in the car and set off.

We pulled up to this old storage building. The walls were solid concrete and the roof was reinforced steel. The floor was concrete also. The whole place seemed eerie and very unwelcoming. They told me Springtrap shouldn't be activated, but they have told me a lot of other things too.

I opened the door to the building cautiously. I peeked inside to see this banged up and totally horrific golden bunny. His lights in his eyes were off. I went up to it to study it some more. Suddenly the eyes snapped on and he had me pinned.

**(Golden's POV) **

I wanted to wait for Gabe while he went in that place. I noticed that he had been home a good while for just checking on the place. I cautiously walked to the door. All I could say was shit.

Gabe was struggling and fighting the animatronic. I walked up to it and punched it in the side of the head. Gabe got free and dusted off. He was frozen with absolute horror.

"Test successful. Animatronic scares humans but doesn't kill them." a person over the intercom said.

"WHAT?!" Gabe was furious. He had a look of fire in his eyes.

"Did I scare ya Gabe?" Springtrap asked.

"No but Fazbear Entertainment better be scared!"

"Calm down a bit Gabe! I know it was a cruel test, but it's not worth getting worked up about." I said.

"Let's get out of here."

Gabe tried the door, but it was locked.

"We still need you for the night test! You're not going anywhere until 6!"

He became more furious and started banging on the door.

"God dammit! I knew this was a trap! Fuck this company! Who was the one that brought y'all out of the hole?! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

He continued thrashing and cursing and banging on the door. I just went over and sat next to the new guy.

"So your name is Springtrap? I am Golden Freddy or Goldie or Golden.

"Nice tah meet ya Golden. I will be of no harm tah ya! I am a nice animatronic. I also have a southern drawl. Y'all will get used tah it. We are in the south!"

"You hear that Gabe? He is nice! Now will you get over here and be polite and quit banging on the door?"

"Fuck off Golden! I will sit here and bang until this door opens and I tear down that horrible company!"

"Okay no need to cuss at me! I'm sorry! Please continue wasting your time!"

"Fine I will!"

"He acts like a two year old sometimes. Sorry about him Springtrap!"

"It's okay Golden. I was gettin' pushed aroun' by th' company also. I like having y'all around. Maybe we can hang out after hours when the new place opens up. That will be in the daytime because it is a place of horror!"

"Thanks for the offer! I would love to!"

"So what's the deal between you and that angry feller over there?"

"That is my husband. We got married by some strange miracle!"

"That's interestin'! I never seen anything like that. Man and animatronic. Y'all are both guys too. I don't judge though!"

Gabe finally came over and sat down. I brought his head into my chest.

"Hi Springtrap."

"How ya doin' Mr.?"

"I could be worse. You?"

"Oh I'm doin' fine! I am glad t' get t' visit with ya! Yah have been stirring up a huge fit over there! Glad to finally meet ya!"

Gabe stared over at the animatronic.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since tha beginnin'! I am pretty much the safety net of tha restaurant. They haven had t' use me yet! I have been updated and everything! I am 100% kid friendly!"

"Well we are glad to have you on the team!"

The loud speaker came on again.

"We are not cruel! Here is some food!"

A hatch in the floor opened and they sent in a tray with burgers and fries.

"Oh yeah you're human! I was wonderin' why they were sendin' food."

"Yeah I will go easy on them. Those engineers are ass holes though. I will be giving them a chunk of my mind."

I checked my phone. The time was only 5:00p.m.! I was stuck for 13 more hours! Great!

I noticed I brought my charger and there was a plug on the other side of the room. At least I had entertainment, but I doubt I would need it with Springtrap being here. I just plugged up my phone and sat next to Golden.

"Mah specialty is scarin'! I can scare ya without givin' ya a heart attack. For those who don't wish t' be scared, I am excellent at giving hugs. Fer example, a kid gets scared too bad, I give him a hug to cheer him up and continue t' scare."

"Well you sound nice. I almost forgot! I have someone I want you to meet!"

"I hope yer not into imaginary friends!"

"Nah you'll see!"

I connected with Golden Foxy and told him to telephone. He appeared in the room.

"I am not even goin' t' ask how ya did that."

"Golden Foxy meet Springtrap!"

"Nice to meet you Springtrap! I have to go now Golden! The restaurant is a mess again!"

"What happened?"

"A case of which set of counterparts is better! I will straighten it up and see you tomorrow! Nice meeting you Springtrap!"

With that he was gone.

"Interestin' feller! He looked like a gold fox version of ya!"

"Yeah he is a great animatronic."

Gabe looked over and gave me a kiss.

"I hope yah don't mind me askin', but how do yah two fall in love?"

"He helped me and I visited him each day. He sat in a supply closet all alone. One day I asked him if he could feel love. He said yes but he didn't really love anyone. I gave him a kiss and that pretty much did it!"

"That's pretty interestin'. Y'all make a perfect couple."

"Thanks!"

I saw the puppet teleport in. He raised his finger to shush me. He went up to Springtrap.

"SURPRISE!"

"Holy what! Aww shoot! Yah almost gave me a heart attack! How ya been Marrion?"

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Me and this feller go way back!"

"I am better at the scaring than you are!"

"Yah can teleport! A tactical advantage!"

"Well I just came to tell you two that the restaurant is a war zone. We could use your help, but y'all are stuck! We will have to hold out until 6 I guess!"

"Ugh why? Can't you just teleport us or something?"

"I can, but I won't. See y'all tomorrow."

"That cur!" Gabe spat. "You can teleport Golden! Go get the car and ram the door!"

"Be patient Gabe! It is only until 6. If they pull another move like making us wait longer, then I will do it!"

He looked at his phone.

"It is coming up on 11:00 somehow! Time is flying by!"

"Let me take a gander at that phone!"

Gabe handed him the phone.

"LG G3 with 5.5 inch display and snapdragon 801 chip! Pretty nice phone!"

"How did you know all of that?"

"New technology! I done told yah once already!"

"Oh yeah." I said nervously. I buried my face in Golden's chest to hide my embarrassment.

"No need t' feel embarrassed fella! I be not meanin' any harm!"

He handed Gabe back his phone.

Gabe sat there and played on it for a bit while we chatted.

The time flew by. It came up on 12:00 a.m. or the moment of truth.

Gabe sat behind me in case anything went wrong. The lights suddenly went off. We looked around. The lights in Springtrap's eyes lit up. He started twitching and thrashing. His eyes went to full black. We could not see him or anything. Gabe turned on his phone flashlight just in time. He let out a scream as Springtrap jumped at him. I turned around and knocked him back with a burst of energy. He looked up at me and growled. I let out a roar and gave him a defensive look. He sprung forward at me and I knocked him back again. He was not getting near me or Gabe. I heard the employees chatting.

"Abort the test!"

"Don't just stand there, open the freaking door!"

"Wait one minute. This could all be a trick!"

"We don't have time to wait!"

I heard the door click and grabbed Gabe. We made a dash for it. He got in the way.

"Not so fast!" he said in a dark and deep voice. He lost his southern drawl. He punched me and sent me flying back into a wall. He tried to punch Gabe, but he ducked and slid under him. He picked up a metal pole that had been laying there and shoved it through Springtrap's back. The animatronic fell to the ground.

"Let's go Golden!"

I got up and we ran out. He started the car and we sped off. I was really hoping Springtrap would work out! He seemed so nice! Gabe and the other engineers were going to have to do some work on him. Gabe looked tired and frustrated. He really didn't want all this to happen today. We had to go back to the restaurant to get Joshua and stop the battle.

We walked up to the door.

"Ye cur! That is why they painted ye t' look like a winch!"

"Tough talk for the excluded!"

"At least I don't look like a tangled piece of scrap!"

"Guys! That's enough! Front and center! I have had a bad night and I am not afraid to take it out on all of you! Except Freddy because he is probably the only sane one here!"

They all lined up in front of me.

"All of you apologize and be friends! No one of you is better than the other! I don't want any rivalries going on!"

They all apologized and hugged.

"I be sorry I let this happen Gabe." Foxy said.

"I accept your apology. I am just tired and need to get to sleep! Good night y'all! Don't make me have to come back here tonight!"

Joshua came up to me and we walked out the door.

**(Engineer's POV) **

Fuck the thing got out! Gabe is not going to be happy! He has the new technology, so he can track down any piece of information. I can't believe I let this happen! He is probably half way to Gabe's house by now!

The other employees looked at me. I gave them a look of failure. I was glad Golden was in there to protect him! Gabe would have probably died! We had to find and repair Springtrap before he could cause trouble!

I got in my car and sped off towards Gabe's house. We should have created an emergency shutdown switch! I told them, but they said it would be fine! Knock on fucking wood!

I came up on his residence and saw nothing. They pulled into the driveway. I saw Springtrap inside the house.

"WAIT!" I yelled. They turned to me. I signaled them to walk over. They ran up to me.

"What are you doing here Fazfuck Engineer?!"

"Springtrap is right there!" I pointed to him inside the house. I saw his eyes burn red with Fury. "Y'all would have walked right into a trap! I knew he was going to come here! I brought my emergency shutdown kit! It has a device that can stun him long enough for me to deactivate him. We will have to lure him outside first!"

"There is always a freaking catch! Why couldn't y'all do it right in the first place? Just get him shutdown and fixed! We need him for when we remodel the place!"

"Hold your horses Gabe! We still have to get him out of the house!"

"I'll do it." Golden spoke up. "Anything to get him help! He is a sweet and kind animatronic. He seems like he will be good for the kids! We need to repair him!"

He ran up towards the house. A wicked smile came across Springtrap's face. Gabe cried quietly to himself hoping Golden wouldn't get hurt. I saw him go in and grab Springtrap by the ear. He dragged the animatronic out and pulled him to the middle of the road. He focused his energy and knocked some sense into him. Springtrap seemed to calm down a bit.

"Let me introduce myself! I am Golden, life giver and fixer of evil!"

"Agh mah head be hurtin' somethin' fierce! Golden? I'm sorry I didn't expect any of this to happen!"

"It's okay now Springtrap! You are just going nuts from being stuck in that horrible building all this time! I will bring you to the restaurant where you can be with friendly animatronics and experience more positive energy!"

**(Springtrap's POV) **

I was glad t' have a friend like Golden. He was nice even after I threatened his family! I didn't mean t' go nuts!

We got in tha car and headed towards tha restaurant. It warmed mah southern heart t' be gettin' a second chance!

We pulled into tha parking lot and Golden shut off the car.

"I will go in first and you follow! If anyone gives you trouble, call Gabe's phone using my phone! I have him on speed dial!" he handed me his phone.

"Thank ya kindly Golden!"

"You're welcome!"

We walked in the door. Everyone came up to us.

"This is Springtrap! You will treat him kindly! He is our guest! I don't want to hear about any trouble coming from any of y'all! He has my phone and y'all have Gabe's old one. If any of y'all have any problems, call me! Please be nice! I really don't want to have to come back here!"

"Hello t' you all!"

"Argh hello mate! I be glad t' have a new member on board! Welcome t' the crew!"

"I have to go home! This has been a long day! Thanks for the introduction Foxy!"

"Ye be welcome lad! Head on home! We will make our guest comfortable!"

"Thank you Foxy."

He walked out the door. I turned t' the others.

"So you're Springtrap? My name is Freddy Fazbear! That's Bonnie, Chica is over there, you have met Foxy, and these are the toy versions of us with the same names!"

"Glad tah meet yah! I look a bit like that Bonnie feller over there!"

"I noticed! What's with that accent?"

"I am supposed tah be southern. My specialty is scarin'! I am kid friendly though, so I won't scare too bad. If I scare a kid too bad, I am programmed tah give him a hug."

I scratched mah ear and tapped my foot. The others just stared.

"I am older than everyone in here I bet! I have been around since Fredbear's Family Diner opened! They have been keepin' me in case the restaurant were to fail. I have been through abuse, neglect, experimentation, dismantling, and upgrade. I have tha new technology in me! I am safe for kids and adults alike!"

"Aww you poor thing!" the toy Bunny said tah me. He came up and gave me a hug. I was surprised by this! I haven't had a hug in forever! I hugged him back. "Anyway, let me get you up to speed. Me and Toy Freddy are dating, Freddy and Foxy are dating, Bonnie and Chica are dating, and Gabe and Golden are married."

He turned and licked toy Freddy on the cheek. Toy Freddy looked at him and smiled.

"Love must really be in tha air! I don't need a someone though. I am one who loves tah be alone."

I didn't tell them that way back in the day, me and Marionette used tah date! It didn't last very long. I think I would do it again if he offered!

"Well I'm goin' tah sleep mode! G'night!"

I went over tah this strange closet and fell asleep. I was glad I had made new friend! It got lonely being all alone in that cold building!

**A/N **

**Longest...chapter...I...have...written! 3800 words! What do y'all think?! Springtrap has been introduced! He is a southern, I guess you could say gay because he dated Marionette animatronic. Bonnie and Chica are the only straight ones unless Toy Chica and Toy Foxy were to start something! We shall see next chapter! Sorry for late post! Love you guys! Thanks for the support! **


	11. Chapter 11: A Bit of Trouble!

**A/N**

**Due to popular demand of my top three, we are starting of Springtrap's point of view! It was a 2-3 vote. It was a selection between my POV and his. What would you have voted? Leave answers in the review section...or not! It is your decision :). Would be nice to hear more opinions. Thank you to all the people who have read! I love the view counts! I won't drag this on much longer or this will have to be an Author's Note chapter like story 2! **

**Please give a shout to my three main supporters! They keep me writing and are a big inspiration! One of them is in need of assistance on a story and is seeking advice! Please go and help him out. I am currently trying to brainstorm to help him as I write this chapter. His name is CorvusYT! **

**Please check out the stories by KillerWoW The Golden Foxy! He is a great writer and I support him 100%! He supports me all the same!**

**Most of y'all have probably read the story by Phoenix-Magic! Her story took off pretty well! I loved her story a lot! I hope she is able to write again soon! :) **

**I am not playing favoritism with my top three! They are equally meaningful to me! I am glad to have their support all around! **

**Someone else who inspired me to write who I keep forgetting to mention is Koili the Artist! Please check out Brothers of Circuits 1 and 2 and Lovers of Circuits! Also look at This Job of Mine but him/her(sorry Koili! I keep forgetting! :(! You're still an inspiration) **

**Check out Zerothekitsune also! I keep on forgetting they support me also! Sorry I keep forgetting you Zero! **

**Check out my story The Rebellion! I would love to have more support on it. It was a story created by me from my imagination and no real game or book knock offs! It is sad and full of twists! **

**This A/N was a whole page almost! Let's get on with the story! :) Can't believe I just started writing at the end of January and I have 9 stories! 6 long and 3 short. Thanks for supporting me thus far**

**Chapter 11: A Bit of Trouble! **

**(Springtrap's POV) **

I woke up from sleep mode. I saw all tha animatronics standin' aroun'me an' starin' at me. I just started back and spoke up.

"Mornin' guys! How y'all doin'?"

"We are all good. We came in here because we heard you talking in your sleep. Are you okay?" Freddy was tha one who spoke up.

"I was? What did I say?"

"Something about help me and go away and leave me alone. Is there something bothering you?"

"I have some personal demons! I fight them every day. I'm sorry if I disturbed yah!"

"It be quite alright lad! We be not carin' about a few yells. We be glad t' see yer okay!" Foxy said. I began tah scratch mah ear again and thump mah foot. It's somethin' that makes me feel better!

I began wonderin' if these personal demons would make the future of this restaurant fail miserably. Fazbear Fright wanted tah make Gabe the test night guard for the first five days of the restaurant since he was skilled at it already. I didn't want tah see him fall tah a fate caused by me.

That Golden Foxy feller appeared in the room. It is amazin' he has gold eyes and no endo.

"Howdy there Golden Foxy! Nice tah see yah again hoss! What brings yah here?"

"Springtrap? I thought you were in that storage building. It is a pleasure to see you again!" I went up and shook his hand. Unlike the other Foxys he had two hands and no hook. It is safer I guess. "I always come and visit the restaurant. Freddy, and Golden Freddy are my brothers since Fredbear's! I guess Foxy is now a brother because he is dating my brother. I don't judge."

"Neither do I. I was a bit surprised Gabe and Golden were married. It is a strange phenomenon!"

I scratched mah ear again. They stared at me.

"Why do you do that?" Chica asked.

"It comforts me a great deal. I love tah be scratched behind tha ear if somethin' is botherin' me. Keep that in mind for future reference."

Gabe and Golden walked in the door of the restaurant. **(those prepositional phrases though! Blach lets get on with this!) **Gabe came up to me and smiled. I don't know why, but his presence set off some kind of evil in me. I get the feeling that I am supposed to murder him for some reason. I am confuse by this because he is a great guy! What is wrong with me?

**(My POV)**

Springtrap was looking at me rather funny. I saw that look in his eye and instantly knew why! It was the same look the others gave me when they would attack. This was all just a thought though! I didn't want to think he could be evil! Something about him didn't seem right though!

"H-hi S-Spring trap!" I caught myself stuttering and blushed. I hid my face in Golden's chest.

"You okay there fella? I hope you're not still...kill...scared of me."

I heard what he said. Why did he say kill? I was confused for a good minute.

"You okay there ST?"

"I am workin' quite...murder him...fine. Why do you...blood...ask?"

Stares at him with a bit of shock. Was anyone else hearing this? "N-no reason."

I had a pit in my stomach. This was all too weird. I realized what I had to do. I was going to have to take the night shift just to make sure.

He spoke up again with a glitchy voice.

"H-Ho-How are y-you d-d-doin'? Murder him!"

I screamed and ran out the room. I locked myself in the car and breathed heavily for a minute. Golden came out in a state of hysteria and climbed in.

"What happened to you in there?"

"I think there is something wrong with ST! Did you hear all that in there?"

"Sorry I was distracted.I got worried when I hear you scream!"

He wrapped me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest.

"We have 5 days until remodel and 7 days until GO! We need him to be fully functional." **(I may be stuck when we get passed 7 more chapters. There will be a day countdown like story 4! *Smiley face*) **

"That is why I am working the guard shift tonight. I want one last test. There is something dark with him. I will take the shift for the next 5 days. Can you take it with me?"

"Sure I can! I will never abandon you!" **(looks like I will have more survival before the third game! Twist!)**

Golden always knew what to say! I took his hand and lead him back inside.

"Go talk to Springtrap and you will probably see what I am talking about!"

**(Golden's POV)**

I didn't like to see Gabe all jumpy and scared like this! He has never displayed this much fear towards an animatronic before!

"Okay I will."

I gave him a comforting kiss and a purr and walked off. He decided to hang out in the office and wait. I sent TB in there to comfort him. TFr tagged along. I told the others to leave the room so I could talk to ST.

"Hello."

"Hi there Golden!"

"Are you sure everything is okay ST? Gabe said you were glitchy and acting dark towards him."

"I am fine Golden! He is probably over reacting a bit. Last night was kind of rough."

I didn't detect a hint of lying. Could Gabe be losing his mind?

**(My POV)**

TB and TFr walked in and sat down.

"What's the matter sport?" TB asked.

"I am just a tad bit jumpy that's all."

He brought me in for a hug. "I am sorry to hear that Gabe!"

"Thank you for that Toy Bonnie!"

"What's got you feeling jumpy?" Toy Freddy asked.

"N-nothing." I said. I didn't want to tell them the evil I saw in ST's eyes! They might think I'm crazy! Does Golden question my sanity?

Golden and ST came in the room. ST was behind Golden and everyone was facing me. I looked at ST. His head was glitching and his eyes turned from a blue glow to red. I blinked and he went back to normal. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"Something the matter feller?" ST asked.

"Uh...umm...uh..." I couldn't speak! I fainted from the confusion.

**(Golden's POV)**

I became very worried. Gabe had just fainted right here for no apparent reason! Maybe he is losing it! I don't want to think that though because he is my husband! I wanted to see his side of the story first!

I went up to him and started shaking him. I pulled him into a hug.

"Come on Gabe wake up!" It felt like when we were down in that place when those people tied him and me up. I hesitantly lifeted my hand and sobbed a bit. I slapped him and he woke up.

"G-Golden? What happened?" He looked over at ST and started freaking out. He ran outside and to the car again. What was wrong with him? I guess I would see at midnight. I stared for a bit at ST. He didn't seem to have anything wrong with him. I thought Gabe was nuts, but I was dead wrong!

**12:00a.m.**

My friends all went to PaS and waited for us to give a signal if we needed them. ST was in sleep mode in the closet area. Gabe reactivated all of the cameras and placed one in the supply closet. He just stared at it and didn't look up for one instant.

"Gabe this is all a waste of time! He is still in that same spot and isn't going to move! Let's go home and rest."

"I know he isn't right Golden! I am not leaving until I have proof. I set these cameras to not only monitor him, but also record him!"

"Tell me one thing: Are you crazy? Are you mentally insane?"

He gave me a look with so much hurt I couldn't stand to look.

"Why would you ask something like that?" He said with a voice full of sadness. He went over into the corner and started sobbing. I tried to go and comfort him and he swatted me away. What have I done? Our moment was over when I looked at the camera. My heart completely stopped. ST was looking into the camera and glitching. His eyes were red. The suddenly went black and I heard his voice fill the restaurant.

"Can't fight what you can't see!" The power cut off. Gabe was completely right! I was so foolish!

"Just let him kill me! I don't even care anymore."

I started to cry. "Don't say that! It is my fault you feel that way! I should have never questioned your sanity. He won't get near you!"

He just sighed and kept his same sad expression. I was going to have to make it up to him.

I turned on night vision for the cameras. Gabe was smart and had a battery put in them. He was in the party room staring and smiling.

"I see you looking at me! I am not dumb!"

"Come and get us with the lights on you coward!" I yelled.

The camera feed goes dark. I pulled out my phone just in time to see him jump in from the hallway.

"Springtrap is mine to control! You will never stop me until he is dead!"

"I can stop you!" Marionette appeared in the room.

"Hahahaha try me!"

I felt a positive force fill the room.

"Hah that only weakened me a bit. I will be back stronger than ever! I hope you're ready!"

ST fell to the floor and shutdown. I saw him reboot with his normal blue eyes.

"He is right yah know. He has control over me and he will return. I can feel him deep inside me."

"Maybe it isn't a person. Maybe it is some sort of bug in your Ai! You were worked on by some of the assistance!"

"Well whatever it is, I don' like it. I am not one for not havin' control of my body. I saw everything but could do nothing. He takes over when I'm in sleep mode. I fight him when I am not in sleep mode. One of these days, I will not be able to fight. When that happens, you might as well scrap me!"

He walked up and hugged Gabe.

"I am sorry that happened. I was fighting him earlier when you saw me glitching. I should have told Golden the truth! I shouldn't have made him question your sanity!"

Gabe smiled and walked over to me. I nuzzled his hair and kissed him.

"I am so sorry. I am so stupid! You are always right! Why did I question you and think you were wrong?"

"It's okay my dear sweet gold animatronic lover!"

He hugged me tight and smiled. I still had a pit in my heart from where he gave me that sad look.

"God it's three in the morning! Let's just go home Golden. Good night Springtrap! I will take a look at you tomorrow."

"G'night ! I guess I will be talkin' tah yah tah'morrow!"

"I guess so!"

**(My POV) **

I hope I can fix this animatronic. It isn't even about the fate of the company anymore! He is just so kind and caring. Who could do this to such a nice animatronic? I guess it was someone who just thought of him as a dumb robot. He and the others are much more than that!

I put my arm around Golden and walked him to the car. I climbed in the driver's seat, but I was too tired to drive. I got out and told Golden to scoot. I fell asleep on his lap while he drove. He had one hand on the wheel and one stroking my hair.

We pulled into the driveway. He woke me up and we headed inside. I layed down on the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N **

**So, what is going to happen to Springy? Find out next time like always. **

**Springtrap: you promised you'd make me nice! **

**Um... I will try. No spoilers. **

**Springtrap: oh yeah I forgot! **

**Well hope y'all enjoyed the plot twist! Remember to keep calm and get ready for Freddy! **


	12. Chapter 12: Rebuilding and Repairing

**A/N**

**I feel so bad for the list of people who followed and favorites and didn't get recognized. I am fixing that right now. **

**Faves:**

**Acriel Braginschmidt**

**LittleLostCat**

**elatedrune**

**Follows: **

**DontKillMe32 **

**FoulerGlint60 **

**N7farm **

**elatedrune **

**Again, I am so sorry I am late recognizing y all. Thank you for reading and Fave/Following! **

**Thank you to my top 2 supporters! That be Phoenix-Magic and Killer-WoW The Golden Foxy ! Still no word from Corvus! That means there is another slot open to make my top 3! :) **

**Now we shall get started on this chapter I hope it isn t like 3,000 words again! **

**Chapter 12: Rebuilding and Repairing! **

**(Golden s POV)**

There was still so much to do. Me and Gabe had to find some way to make Springy work properly. First I had a few holes to patch. I could tell Gabe was still upset about last night!

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"*sigh* yes." He then turned and walked away. I just stared at him a bit hurt. It was all my fault he felt this way. I tried to go up and hug him, but he just turned and walked away. I just sighed and grabbed my coat.

"Listen Gabe, I am so sorry. I will be at the restaurant." I just sobbed and walked out the door. I got into the car and placed my face into my hands. What was I going to do? I started the car and drove to the restaurant.

I walked in the door and was greeted by everyone. I just sighed and moped into parts and services and sat down. Freddy came and sat next to me.

"Something bothering you brother?"

I just started sobbing more and turned away from him. He came up and put his arm around me.

"Yeah there is something bothering me. I fucked up, that is what s bothering me. What bothers me more is I don t know how to fix it."

"How did you mess up?"

"Long story. Gabe is upset with me though. What do I do? He won t talk to me or let me hug him or anything. I just walked out and came here! *sigh* I guess I better get to work on Springtrap."

I got up and walked to the supply closet. ST was still in sleep mode. I reached in the back panel of his costume and cut his power. He snapped awake for a second and then faded. I took out his Ai and brought it over to the computer in the office. There were all sorts of programming bugs! I went through and got started.

Time was starting to slip away. I looked at my phone and saw that I had already been working three hours. I also had a voicemail from Gabe.

_"Hey Golden! I am sorry about this morning. I was a little upset. Please give me a call! Thanks *sighs*"_

How could I not notice this call? I must have been very distracted. I immediately called him back.

_"Hello you have reached the voicemail of Gabe! Please leave name and number and I will return your call. *me in the background* We will return your call! *Gabe laughs* *click*" _Hearing this message made a pit in my heart. I waited for the beep and started recording.

"Hi Gabe, sorry I missed your call! Please call me back! I was repairing the Ai on ST! I got distracted! Thank you!"

I just hung up and started crying again. I just wanted to hear his voice! Foxy came in the room.

"Ye okay Goldie?"

"*sighs* no I am not. I missed Gabe s call and now he is not answering. What do I do Foxy?"

"Go home and tell him how ye feel. The lad should eventually come around. Ye best hurry. Also, he called us looking for you, but we didn t know where ye were. I heard ye crying and followed the sound to here."

"Thanks Foxy! I will leave right away! Springtrap is inactive right now. I am repairing his Ai. Tell the others I said hello!"

I ran out the door of the office and out the exit and to my car. I started it up and drove straight to the house. I turned off the car and walked right in.

"Gabe!"

No reply.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

I looked on the fridge and saw a note.

_"Dear Golden,_

_Me and Joshua have gone to the store. Be back later. _

_Gabe"_

Oh crap! Why do I keep missing him at every turn? I teleported myself into his car. It was in the parking lot of the store. I opened the door and the car alarm went off. I had his spare key and turned it off. I ran into the store and looked around for him. I went up to one of the workers.

"Can you page Gabe to meet me at the front?"

"Sure!"

They made a call around the store. Gabe came up and greeted me.

"Hello Golden."

"Hi."

"What s up?"

I didn t respond. I just wrapped him into a hug.

"I-I m sorry! Please don t be upset with me anymore! It is tearing me to pieces!"

"It's okay Golden. I am sorry I was upset with you this morning. I feel just as guilty!"

"Well I am going to head home and continue work on Springy's Ai."

I teleported back to the house and got on my laptop.

This is all wrong! Whoever coded this is a moron!

I began typing away. I had to move some things over and recode a few parts and remove the bad code. I also had to remove some viruses and even eliminate whole files. It s like whoever did this coding just half-assed it and installed some files from the internet.

I had finally finished and made it installable to his endo. I wrote a note to Gabe and teleported to the restaurant.

"The moment of truth everyone. This should work, but I am not 100% on that. They had a bunch of coding errors and viruses."

I stuck his Ai back in. He vocalized everything going on.

"Howdy! Mah name is Springtrap! One moment while I complete Ai installation! Install complete, rebooting!"

His eyes went black and then turned blue again.

"Howdy everyone! I feel so much better!"

"Glad to hear! Your coding was terrible! Stand up and walk around a bit. I need to check and see if I coded your walk sequence correctly."

He got up and walked around.

"Feelin good!"

"Glad to hear! Your speech is doing good. Everything working properly?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. I will know more at midnight."

**(My POV) **

I walked out of the store and got in the car. I saw a text from Golden.

_"I have some good news! Meet me at the restaurant!"_

I texted him an okay and started up the car. I really didn't mean to upset him. I was just a tiny bit upset from last night. I knew I was going to have to make it up to him!

I pulled into the restaurant. I was too excited to head straight home. The kitchen still had a fridge in it, so our groceries would be safe here.

I walked in the doors of the restaurant and put everything away. I went to the supply closet and saw Golden.

"Hello Golden!"

"Hi Gabe!"

"What's the good news?"

"I am!" Springtrap said. "Golden fixed mah Ai!"

"You wouldn't have wanted to try to do it yourself. There were all sorts of coding errors. You would have been stressed and frustrated and I didn't want to see you that way. I decided to fix him myself."

"Thanks my heart!" I walked up and gave him a hug and kiss. He wiggled his ears and smiled. I smiled back and pet his ears. He purred and smiled more. That always melted my heart! I love him so much!

I went up and sat next to Springtrap.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine!"

"Good to hear. Who wants to strike up a conversation?"

"How's the weather outside?"

"Well it's summer, so it's hot! Why else do we keep the air on in this place?"

"I don't know. I used tah live in a stone building where it was always cold! I don't know anythin' bout weather!"

"Oh I forgot about that. Sorry."

"It's okay!"

"Okay."

There was a long silence after that. We just sat there glancing at each other. The other animatronics walked in. I waved at them. They waved back at me.

"Ahoy Gabe! What brings ye here?"

"Mah Ai has been fixed!"

"Aye that be awesome! So what happens now?"

"I guess we get started on the attraction. First I have to test your night mode and make sure you don't try to kill me."

"I am up for the challenge! I promise yah I will be no trouble! I feel better than ever!"

"We still have to be sure. I installed another generator in a secret location in case you wanted to cut the lights again. I do trust that you are better, but I can't be too sure. We will see at midnight!"

**12:00 a.m.**

"I made a change to the cameras. They will play a sound that triggers your Ai to walk to that room. It is just a precaution!" I scratched Springtrap behind his ear. He kicked his foot and smiled. I hope this works.

I went to the office and sat down. Golden came in there with me and I just watched the cameras. His eyes were dark from being in sleep mode. I started to get tired and handed the monitor to Golden and fell asleep on the desk. I was awakened at 4:00.

"Nothing has happened. I think we can just go home. He is still in sleep mode. Grab your phone and let's get out of here. Also, we need to go wake Joshua up. He fell asleep next to Springtrap! They are so adorable!"

"Okay let's go. I have a crick in my neck! I forgot how hard it was being night guard!"

We walked to the supply closet. I tapped on Joshua's shoulder. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"10 minutes to 5."

"Did Springtrap pass?"

"Well you slept next to him, so I will say yes."

"Oh okay. I was just tired and didn't want to be in Parts and Services or the office, so I cuddled up next to Springtrap."

"Well let's go home."

I held Golden's hand and and walked him out of the restaurant. The restaurant was very quiet because the old animatronics and Springtrap were in sleep mode and the toys were being quiet. We walked out the door and got into the car. I felt I was able to drive and hopped in the driver's seat. Golden rode in the passenger seat. I kept one hand on the wheel and pet his chest with the other. I drove up to the house and cut the engine. Joshua was in sleep mode in the back seat. Golden picked him up and carried him inside. I went straight to our room and put on my pajamas and climbed in bed. Golden layed next to me. I snuggled against him and went to sleep. I could sense his smiling. He was glad I was no longer upset with him. I could never stay upset or mad at him. I loved him so much!

**A/N**

**Well here is a chapter I am rushing out. I hope it isn't too terrible. I try my best and this is a long story. I don't know how I am going to transition this into the third game. I will figure something out! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me how I am doing! Make it an honest one! **


	13. Chapter 13: The New Attraction

**A/N**

**Okay so I wrote that one shot and I was surprised with how much attention it got. I was expecting it to be like my other one-shots! **

**People to thank:**

**fanakatsuki**

**BLINIX **

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**Of course I have to thank my two main supporters! Thank you to Phoenix-Magic and KillerWoW The Golden Foxy! You two are the inspiration that keep me going!**

**Now I know I am behind on this story. I have been focusing on A New Concept a lot. I am going to have to skip ahead on this one. I have halted The Rebellion for now. **

**Time to update my disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or co-own Five Nights at Freddy's, FNaF or any other titles associated with the game. Credit goes to Scott Cawthon! Thank you Scotty for inventing a game that has given me this pass time! **

**Now on with the chapter. Don't want y'all to get bored :) **

**Chapter 13: The New Attraction **

**(Narrator's POV) **

The plan was under way. Fazbear Fright got to work on the new attraction. The building procedure took a while. Gabe and Golden still hung around the restaurant with the old and new animatronics. Winter came rolling around. The attraction was finally finished. This is where the story begins.

**(My POV) **

I really didn't like all of this cold. Golden was fine with it, but he was a spirit. The cold did bring me closer to him because I was always cuddling him for warmth. He didn't mind one bit.

We rolled up to the new restaurant. Of course I was brought on as night guard because no one else would take the job. The other animatronics were not made a part of the new attraction. I felt bad for them, but I still had the weekends to visit them. I wasn't going to abandon them completely.

I had to take the role of night guard. We couldn't find anyone else to take the job. This was the week before opening. My job was to make sure everything went right. I had to make sure Springtrap worked okay and something about a fire.

I rolled up to the new attraction. They really have outdone themselves with this place. Golden tagged along with me. I told Joshua to stay the night with the others. I didn't want him in harm's way.

"Look at this place! Wow!"

"It is pretty cool. We haven't even seen the inside!" Golden responded.

We walked in the attraction. There was a Chica head, a Bonnie lamp or something, a mounted Foxy head on the wall, and a Freddy head. There were all these different rooms and even a ventilation system.

We walked to the office. I sat down in the chair. There was a button to the far right. I pushed it and the cams popped open.

"Haha sweet!"

There was a button on the floor. I put my foot on it and a maintenance panel popped up.

"Why would I need to repair the systems?"

There was a note on the table.

_"Dear night guard:_

_Welcome to Fazbear Fright! This letter is to give you advice. You may have already noticed the buttons for the cam and the control panel. The control panel was put there for the different systems we installed. Ventilation keeps the place cool of course. We have found that the ventilation system causes people to hallucinate when it fails, so keep it repaired. The sound system fails when you play the audio too much. If you use the cameras too often, the camera system will fail. You can press 'repair all', but it takes longer than just resetting. _

_Just to inform you, we are still working on Springtrap. He won't be there until tomorrow night. Take this night to get used to the cams and the layout. Not that you will need to because I don't think Springtrap will be any trouble. We overdid it a bit on this place. There is so much wiring! I hope we do not burn this place down. Especially since you are working in there! Don't worry yourself though Gabe. Everything will be just fine! _

_Sincerely, _

_Engineer John Fitzgerald"_

"Here Golden read this."

He took the letter and read it aloud to himself. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Why the risk of fire? Also, what work needed to be done on Springy? He was fine the last time I saw him!"

"I don't know and I don't like it! Let's just familiarize ourselves with this convoluted technology and head home."

I just sat there flipping through the cams. My eye lids were getting heavy because I was not used to this sleep schedule. I passed out on Golden's lap. I wondered what Springtrap was up to.

**(Springtrap's POV) **

Well I was back in one of their test labs. They were taking out my Air and working on it and putting it back in. They were very careless and forgot to turn me off first. I kept on receiving all sorts of errors. Someone finally spoke up when they looked at the monitor I was hooked into.

"Are you all insane?! Look at these errors! Quit being lousy and do the job right!"

They put so much stuff on my Ai that I was not responding most of the time. They had to go back through there and remove a few things. They overclocked my internal RAM and updated my processors. I had to have a different cooling system installed. I was overheating like mad! They also replaced my costume, but they kept on tearing it up with all of the improvements! I was back to looking like a wreck again! They were overdoing it on every level! I even overheard the fire risk of the new attraction! The whole thought made me shutter. What made things worse was when my internal clock struck 12.

I shut down and booted back up. A red error message displayed and I cut off. I cut back on and I could tell I wasn't myself.

"I am back!"

**(Golden's POV) **

Gabe was not in a good mood. We decided to leave at 4. He tried to sleep on my lap, but he couldn't get comfortable. We got up and walked out the door. He tried to start the car, but the battery died. He must have left the headlights on.

"*sigh* I will be right back."

"Please don't leave me here alone in the dark at this place!"

"You'll be fine. I am just teleporting to get my car and the jumper cables."

He whimpered and shook. I gave him a hug and teleported away.

**(My POV) **

How could I be so careless? I was now all alone at this place. I remembered I had my security gun and flashlight inside. I ran inside to retrieve them.

The place was even more eerie than before. I walked through to the office. Something tapped my shoulder.

"Hi!"

"Yipe!"

I fell backwards. It was a ghost of Joshua.

"Hello!"

"Um... hi. Do you talk?"

"*giggles*"

"I'll take that as a no."

He screamed and jumped at me. I fainted from fear.

**(Golden's POV) **

I pulled back up to the attraction. I was about to jump the car when instinct told me to go look in the restaurant

"Oh my god, Gabe!"

I ran up to him. He had fainted for some reason. The lights were flashing and there was an alarm going off. I flipped open the panel and repaired the ventilation. I dragged Gabe outside so he could breathe. He woke up and looked at me.

"Golden?"

"Yeah it's me. What happened in there?"

"I was confronted by a ghost that looked like Joshua. He SC reamed and jumped at me and I fainted."

"Um...what?"

"You probably think I am crazy or paranoid, but I know what I saw."

"I don't think that. I have promised to never question you again. This is all just a big shock though. What could it mean?"

"I don't know babe. I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don't know either. Let's just jump your car and go home."

I hooked in the jumpers to my car and he hooked the other end into his.

I got in and cranked my car. I revved a bit to give it more power. Gabe went and cranked his car. It started up and he gave me a thumbs up.

"I need to let it run for a minute. Can you come inside with me while I gather my things?"

"Of course I can. I don't need you fainting again!"

We walked inside and he grabbed his gun, badge, flashlight, and uniform.

"Guns are now standard issue?"

"Yes and so are these EMP devices. I point it at the animatronic and press the button, instant sleep. It wouldn't work on you because you are a spirit. Keep it out of Joshua's reach though."

I went back out and climbed into my car. He locked up and climbed in his. We both headed home.

We walked into the house and I went and layed down. He layed next to me. I snuggled him close. I was really worried about him! I didn't want to see him passed out like that! Maybe this place will prove to be more trouble than anticipated. I kissed his forehead and watched him sleep.

**A/N**

**Attraction introduction and possible trouble ahead! I love it! Leave some opinions so I can see if y'all love it. Check out my one-shot called "Please Let Us In!"! Check out "A New Concept"! Good night! **


	14. Chapter 14: He's Back!

**A/N**

**Thank you for your review on A New Concept Godzilla King of Monsters!**

**Thank you to my two main supporters Phoenix-Magic and KillerWoW The Golden Foxy!**

**Time for more fun…or horror…with me and Golden! I may also dual writing this with another chapter to The Rebellion. I have been putting off these two stories a lot lately!**

**Sorry if I am rushing out these chapters! I am going back to one chapter a day. **

**Chapter 14: He's back! **

**(My POV)**

I woke up and looked over at Golden. He was still sitting there watching me. I smiled and nuzzled my face against his.

"Good morning Goldie!" He looked at me for a moment. I never call him Goldie.

"Good morning! You okay? You never call me that!"

"I am fine. I just think about how I don't have a nickname for you. Well sometimes I call you teddy bear, but that's not something I would call you publicly hehe. I like the name Goldie though." I grinned at him. He laughed.

"I love the name and it would not be a good idea to call me teddy bear publicly. It would just be awkward."

"I completely agree with that! Well we need to get a move on. I told the others I would visit them. Also, we forgot to pick up Joshua last night!"

"Do you think they've repaired Springy? I hope they didn't make him worse."

"I don't know and we shouldn't worry. Well I call our shower!"

"Not if I get there first!"

Golden teleported into the shower.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"Of course I did! I always use the other bathroom! It's your turn!"

"Fine I will use it. Only because I love you!" I grinned and kissed him. He laughed and kissed back.

I went an got my shower and got dressed. Goldie finished his shower and put on his tux and top hat.

"You look handsome Goldie!" I said smiling.

"Hehe thanks." he said. I gave him a hug.

"Want to take your car or mine?"

"Either one."

"We'll take yours."

I grabbed his keys and got in the driver's seat. I started the engine and backed out of the driveway. We sped towards the restaurant.

We pulled into the parking lot. He was holding on to the handle and shaking a bit.

"Why do you drive so fast?"

"Because going slow makes me frustrated."

"The speed limit was 45! You were doing 80!"

I just shrugged and got out of the car.

We walked in and I greeted the others. Joshua came up and hugged my knees.

"I missed you father!"

"I missed you too buddy!"

I kissed his hat and went back to Parts and Services. They all followed behind me.

"So how was the new attraction?" Freddy asked.

"it was good I guess. Had a bigger ventilation system! The one in this building is a vent on one side and a vent on the other. In that building, it's an entire system!"

"Sounds good. Grand opening is just around the corner. Hope all goes well!"

**(Golden's POV)**

I just can't help but get the feeling something is wrong. Deep down inside my suit, I can feel that aching feeling of something about to happen. What could it be though?

I snapped out of my thoughts to see everyone staring at me.

"What?"

"Foxy asked if you were okay. You didn't respond." Gabe said.

"Oh sorry Foxy. I am doing fine!"

"Aye it be okay Golden."

This whole day is just strange. I needed a hug, so I tapped Gabe on the shoulder. He turned around and I hugged him.

"Aww thanks Goldie. I really needed that hug!"

"I needed it too. That's the reason why I hugged you!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. The others just stood there staring at us.

Freddy turned to me. "I could use one too!"

I gave Freddy a hug.

"Aye me too mate!"

"How about we all just group hug?"

Everyone, including Golden Foxy, came in for a hug.

"I could just feel the love!" Gabe said.

"Smart ass. Hehe!" I replied.

"Yep!"

"Why did we all need hugs all of the sudden?" Golden Foxy asked.

We all shrugged at that question.

"Aye well this be awkward!" Foxy said

"How about we never speak of this?" Gabe suggested.

"Agreed!" We all said in unison.

**11:30p.m.…**

"Well time for me and Gabe to go. Springtrap arrives tonight! We will see y'all tomorrow!"

"C-can I come father? I don't want to spend the night away from you two again!"

"Sure you can come Joshua!"

Me, Joshua, and Gabe all walked out of the restaurant and got in the car.

"Please go the speed limit this time!"

"Okay I will!"

I saw that look in his eye. He put the car in reverse and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. We flew out of the parking lot and on to the main road. He put it in drive and floored it all the way to the new attraction.

When we got there, I was glued to the seat grabbing on to the handle.

"Well let's head in Golden!" Gabe said grinning. He lifted me out of the car. I was still in a sitting position with my hand still closed from grabbing the handle. He carried me inside and set me on a chair in the office.

"You okay Goldie?"

"I…I…uh…um…"

"Come on I was only doing 100! The speed limit was 50!"

"You are going to get ticketed one of these days. How did you pass your driving test?"

"Uh father, your driving kind of scares me!"

"See you even endangered our animatronic child!"

"Fine I'll slow down next time. Sorry…"

"It's okay. I know you don't like going slow, but that's ridiculous."

We were interrupted by a ventilation failing. I opened the panel and fixed it. I spotted another letter.

"_Springtrap is in the attraction now. Look around the cams and you should spot him. He has been acting funny lately. He would stand there and just grin at us menacingly at times. He would also sneak up on us and let out a violent scream. __ We have done check-ups and scanned and he seems fine! We still suggest that you don't worry! You will be completely fine. We have installed some safeguards in his programming. Play a sound and he will follow it. Be careful not to make any loud noises in your office! This means do not let the ventilation fail! These are all just precautionary. Springtrap should be in good repair! Oh I almost forgot, if you see him in the vents, quickly tap on the vent he is in and it will close it. The cams are touchscreen. If you're reading this Golden, keep Gabe safe! If he gets in the office, keep him backed away! This is all precautionary as I said, but still. _

_Sincerely, _

_Engineer John Fitzgerald!"_

I decided to just hold on to the note. I didn't want Gabe to see it because he will worry too much.

He flipped open the cams.

"Hey its Springtrap!"

He got up to leave the room, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Stay in the office! It is a precaution, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Whatare you talking about Golden? He is perfectly fine! They fixed him!"

He ran out of the office. I chased after him.

"Hello night guard!"

**(My POV) **

I froze dead in my tracks. I recognized that dark voice! That was not Springtrap!

"What are you doing back? We got rid of you!"

"The engineers you hired are very stupid!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Tyrax! I am a virus that sits in his Ai. I only attack at..."

"Yeah Yeah between the times of 12 and 6! I know this already!"

"G-get away..." Springtrap said fighting his Ai.

I backed up as instructed and froze again. Golden grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the office.

"Why would they put a virus in him again? Why did they name the virus?"

I opened the cam. There was a face staring at me. It looked kind of like Joshua. I was that face last night. I looked behind me and Joshua was still there. I closed the cam and the thing jumped out at me. I screamed and fell out of the chair. Joshua and Golden fell backwards. The light was flashing and the alarms were going off. I heard thumping in the vents. I quickly opened and went to the vent cam. I tapped twice on the one he was in and it sealed.

"That's pretty interesting..."

What are we going to do? Grand Opening is in 6 days! Springy shouldn't have to go through all of this! He has had a rough life as it is! He just wants to have fun and successfully be part of the establishment! He has been tested on and tormented by the company for 30 years! I feel so sorry for him!

Joshua and Golden were still frozen in place. They didn't see that Phantom animatronic coming! Who was this Phantom Joshua? How does he exist when my Joshua is still alive? So many questions left unanswered.

I flipped open the control panel. I heard a noise in the room. I closed the panel and a Phantom that looked like Foxy jumped at me. I shrieked and fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"G-Gabe are you okay?"

I blacked out.

**(Golden's POV) **

What the actual hell? Was that some sort of phantom Foxy? What ever it was, it made Gabe pass out! I sat him in my chair and took over. I called Springy to cam 10. He stared into the camera with those icy blue eyes! I was going to have to fix him again.

The clock finally struck 6. Gabe was still out of it. I decided to go pay our little Springtrap a visit.

"Top of tha mornin' tah yah Golden!"

"You already know why I am here Springtrap. I need answers! Read me your command line."

"Howdy friends! Mah name's Springtrap! Mah specialty is sc-sc...kill...scaring!"

"Uh huh well that's just brilliant. Your back to your old killing self again! Those stupid worthless engineers! I had just recently repaired you!"

"I'm sorry Gold'n!"

"It's not your fault Springy!"

I ran up and hugged him. He hugged back, tears streaming down his face.

"I am going to get you fixed up again! Sit down and close your eyes." he closed his eyes. I quickly flipped the switch in the back of his head. His eyes snapped open in surprise and faded to black.

I put his Ai in the pocket on my dress shirt. I walked back to the office. Gabe was still out of it. I picked him up and carried him on my shoulder. I grabbed Joshua's hand and lead him to the car.

I drove back to the house. I felt something I haven't felt since I had an endo, I felt tired. I picked up Gabe and carried him in the house. Joshua went straight to his room and went to sleep mode. I went straight to the room and set Gabe gently on the bed. I layed right next to him and for the first time in 30 years, I went to sleep.

**A/N**

**I am going to do pretty much a back-to-back. I am going to post this one and and start on another one! Golden finally sleeping! I bet y'all didn't expect that one! :) See you in the next chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15: He cant be fixed, or can he?

**A/N**

**I am so happy! The reason: not important. The thing is that it motivates me to write more! I am trying to find a way to keep this story going! Once it's done, I won't be able to continue writing unless they sequel. That would be difficult because the souls of the kids have been freed! That's not important. Let's get back to typing this chapter. **

**CorvusYT is now back in my top 3. I didn't know this, but he has been sick. Hope you feel better! Sorry I took you out of my top 3! Give a shout to him please! :) **

**Also give a shout to Phoenix-Magic and KillerWoW The Golden Foxy! They are my fans and my friends. They keep these chapters rolling smoothly! **

**Thank you for 1800 views on MGM 2!**

**Please leave a review! **

**Chapter 15: He can't be fixed, or can he?**

**(Golden's POV) **

I woke up from my "sleep". Gabe was staring at me.

"Hi Goldie! I tried getting your attention earlier. What happened?"

"I just got tired and went to, if I had an endo, sleep mode. This is the first time in 30 years!"

"What did you dream about teddy bear?" he smiled and snuggled me.

"I didn't dream at all. My form of sleeping is weird. I don't sleep like humans do."

"Oh okay. Well good morning Goldie!"

"Good morning Gabe. I need to get this done right quick. Oh and you fainted last night. Glad to see you're okay!"

I pulled out my laptop and booted it up. He stared at me confused.

"I fainted?"

"Yeah Phantom Foxy caught you by surprise!"

I hooked Springtraps's Ai into the computer.

"Wait...is that Springtrap's Ai?"

"Yep! I have to go through and fix it!"

I opened the Ai and my security popped up. I told it to scan and kill any threats. It said "No threats found". I searched the Ai for the word Tyrax. I got no response.

"Tyrax isn't showing up in my security or in search. What the hell?"

I opened his command line and searched. I was scrolling through and everything was normal. All of the sudden, my computer blue screens and crashes! I cut it back on and there is a red screen. In big letters St the top, it said Tyrax.

It shut off and then booted normally. I went into safe mode and searched all over for the virus known as Tyrax. There was no sign of it anywhere!

I pounded the keyboard in frustration.

"Quit hiding and fight like a man Tyrax!"

Gabe just stared at me. I licked the side of his face.

I ran scan after scan and searched for it on the Internet. I called the company.

"What is Tyrax?"

"What do you mean?" one of the engineers replied.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! HOW DO I GET RID OF THIS VIRUS!"

The engineer dropped the phone in surprise.

"Well you can't. It is embedded. It will slowly eat away at whatever it gets into."

"Then you better find a way to make a new Ai for Springy before Grand opening."

"Thats the thing! Springy has a very unique Ai! He was the only one we could successfully code scaring into."

"And you're going to tell me that you destroyed his Ai knowing how unique it is?!"

"I didn't destroy it! Someone in Repair Sector 6 must have gotten ahold of it! They are the ones that work with Ais."

I hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"Goldie! What happened?"

"He cannot be fixed!"

**(My POV) **

"What do you mean?"

"Tyrax is invisible and unable to be killed. It will eat away at my laptop and Springtrap's Ai."

"Well I am guessing they can't make him a new Ai."

"Nope. He is too unique."

"What do we do?"

"Put his Ai back in and let him live through these last three nights. I will go out and buy a new laptop and junk this one."

"No keep that laptop. I am going to find some way to beat Tyrax! It is a programmed virus! It is bound to be in there somewhere! I will recode the damn computer if I have to just to find it!"

I got to work searching around the computer. We had to go do our night shift, so I packed the computer and got in the car. I asked Goldie to take over while I researched the virus. He said he would and smiled at me.

We pulled up to the restaurant. Goldie went inside and put the Ai back in Springy and flipped him on. Springtrap instantly came to life.

"Analyzin'… Runnin' boot sequence! Error… Restartin'!"

He restarted and booted back up. His voice changed to the one of Tyrax.

"Loading boot sequence! Tyrax now activated! Let's die!"

Well that was the scariest thing I had heard. Golden just scoffed and grinned.

"You aren't going to kill anything Tyrax! You would have to get past me first!"

Springtrap or "Tyrax" shot him a menacing glare. I hid behind Goldie and shivered. Goldie just stood there staring at him.

"Make your move!"

Tyrax was kind of surprised. He thought he had scared Goldie off!

"That's what I thought! You're nothing Tyrax! You're weak!"

He got up and tried to jump at Goldie. Goldie stepped aside and Tyrax (Springtrap) rammed into the wall. Golden just sat there and laughed.

"This is way better than sit and survive!"

I got on the computer and did more research while Goldie had fun with our friend. I found something that could help and researched it more. I was so distracted I was struck by surprise.

"Gabe! Watch out!"

Too late! I was rammed into by Springy and fell over. **(Yep I get hurt in this chapter. I must be very prone to this shit! Lol)**

**(Goldie's POV)**

I was done playing around. I went up and punched Tyrax/Springy in the face. I had punched him so hard his eyes flickered.

"Er-er-error…n-n-not responding. R-rebooting…"

Well shit! I damaged him internally. I only wanted to harm Tyrax, not Springy. I shut him off and back on.

"Please work…"

"L-Loadin' boot-t sequence. Welcome tah Springtrap 2.0! Let's scare!"

"Springy?! Is that you?"

"Howdy Golden! Ouch mah freakin' head feels like it was hit by a car!"

I ran up and hugged him.

"I am to blame. I knocked the shit out of you! The virus in ran into game and made him pass out." I pointed to Gabe still on the floor.

"No! Gabe!"

He ran up and hugged Gabe. Gabe didn't flinch or anything. He was out of it.

"I am going to carry him to the ER. I will be back Springy!"

I picked Gabe up and brought him to the car. We pulled out and headed to the local hospital.

**(Springy's POV)**

I didn't ask for all of this. Why is the restaurant so cruel to me? I know how important I am to them and how advanced I am. I have already figured out that I am unique and can't be remade! Maybe I am not meant for this life. I sat day-by-day waiting for my time to shine! My moment to be out there entertaining the children! Now here I sit, my Ai being consumed by a virus. I looked over at Gabe's laptop. I saw something that brought new light to me!

**(Goldie's POV)**

Well they said Gabe was going to be fine. He did get hit pretty hard, so they told me to keep and eye on him. He said he was fine and not to worry. I told him I would worry and he can't do anything about it. He just smiled and hugged me.

We needed to get back to Springy. I got in the driver's side. Gabe gave me a sad look.

"I wanted to drive!" He pouted.

"You can't in your condition. Get in the passenger side."

"Please Gol..."

"The answer is no. I worry about you too much. I will drive tonight and you can drive tomorrow."

"*sigh* okay."

We sped off towards the attraction. I skidded into a parking space and got out. Gabe followed. He was in a lot of pain from the impact and was limping. I let him lean into me and I helped him into the attraction.

When we went inside, Springy had a microusb hooked into him and fed into the computer. He was typing away and recoding himself. He looked over at us.

"Gabe!" He tried to run over and hug Gabe,but he forgot he was hooked in. Gabe went up and hugged him. "Yah may have stumbled upon tha way tah get rid of this virus! I can't thank yah enough!"

"Springy I want you to have the chance to live your life the way it was meant to be lived. Now let's get you fixed and let's scare!" I grabbed the laptop and started typing away. Goldie sat down next to me and cuddled me as I worked. I went to the fridge in the office and got me a drink and worked some more. Finally I was all done and I turned to Springtrap.

"I need you to give my computer permission to restart you! Can you do that?"

"I trust yah!"

I hit the button and it said waiting for permission. Finally it was done and I pushed enter.

"Restarting..."

His eyes went black. They immediately lit up again.

"Howdy and welcome to Springtrap model 2.0! Let's scare! Applying software changes... Resetting boot partitions... Loading Springtrap 2.0 Ai...Loading Voice Box customization... Waiting for access... Access granted! Loading updates... 30 percent... 60 percent... 90 percent... Updates complete... Starting..."

He was finally done and came up and hugged me.

"Thank yah kindly fer everythin'. I appreciate it friend!"

"You're welcome Springtrap! Now all we have to do is make it through these final three nights."

This has to be successful. I don't want to let Springy down. I looked over at Gabe. He knew what I was thinking and nodded. I was glad to be rid of Tyrax even if it was only for this last hour. We seem to have weakened it a lot.

Gabe set next to Springy and kept his arm around him for the remaining hour. I didn't mind one bit. Springy needed the attention. Once 6:00 rolled around, Gabe got up and walked over to me and put his arm around me. I lead him to the door. He was still limping and held on to,me for support. I walked him to the car and set him in the passenger seat. He smiles and kisses me like he never had before. Boy if I had a heart, it'd be beating pretty fast. I got in the driver's seat and say down and kisses him some more. We just sat there kissing for a while 5 minutes. I started the car and backed out of the parking lot and we headed home.

We pulled in and I cut the engine. He tapped my shoulder.

"I love you Goldie!"

"I love you too Gabe."

I lifted him up and carried him inside and set him on our bed. I flicked off the lights and layed down next to him. I went to sleep like I did the previous night.

**A/N**

**Okay so this chapter is way over due! I would have had it done sooner, but I have been very busy! I also started that new Bonnie x Foxy story :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am very sorry everyone. I have a new chapter being developed. My time is being consumed with tests and stuff. I try to find time to write bits and pieces. This will be a great chapter with a nice twist! Thank you for your patience! I am sorry it is taking me so long to do these chapters! I haven't updated in so long! I hope I still have all of your support! Thank you all and remember to keep smiling and holding your head high. I forget sometime, but I am starting to remember now... :) **

**Sincerly**

**~FNaFMasterReady4Freddy **

**Note: the new chapter will be posted tomorrow! I will make damned sure that it is! I have been saying that a lot, but this time I mean it! Like I said, thanks for your patience. **


	17. Chapter 16: A Bit of Relief

**A/N**

**This chapter is way overdue! I am so sorry fans! I have had a lot going on... Let's just get on with this**

**First off... Thank you to my two main supporters. What would I do without you? Probably would have quit writing ages ago! Thank you to Corvus YT for supporting me in silence. Though you have not left and reviews, you are still on the top three. **

**Also, thank you to all the people who read this story and the series! I will try to make this one interesting and the last chapter will be a huge twist! I have it planned already, though it is a long way away! **

**Well here we go...**

**Chapter 16: A Bit of Relief**

**Narrator:**

**Golden and Gabe both wake up from their sleep. They start their day and start to head to the restaurant. This is where the story begins... (this actually saves me a lot of time. Opinions?) **

**(Goldie's POV) **

We pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned pizzeria. It wasn't completely abandoned because me and Gabe visited every day.

"What will happen today?"

"I don't really know Goldie. To be honest, I am quite afraid. My gut is telling me something is going to happen."

I looked out the window at the sky then got out of the car. Gabe's mood today seemed kind of off. I hoped he was okay.

I walked through the doors of the restaurant and straight back to Parts and Services.

"Ah Goldie glad you could make it. We found some spare parts and decided to help Freddy and Foxy make a child." Bonnie greeted me. I smiles and hugged him.

"How's it coming along?" I asked.

"One last adjustment." Mangle said.

This Fox and bear crossbreed animatronic sat up and looked around the room. He was slightly confused.

"Who are you all? My name is FoxBear 2400Alpha."

"Hello FoxBear. My name is Freddy. I am your father entity. This is Foxy, also a father entity. You have no mother entity. Your new name is Jonathan."

"Saving father entities… Saving new name… Save complete..."

"He will have to adjust. He has a brand new Ai handed to us by the company." Mangle said.

"He is so cute! Fox face, bear ears, Fox and bear features. I love it!" Gabe said.

He walked up to the new animatronic.

"This place is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I am the owner Gabe."

"Saving location... Saving owner... Hi Gabe! One moment please while I download received information... Download complete. Thank you Mangle for building me."

"It was not a problem. Have fun you three." Mangle replied. He looked over at Freddy, Foxy, and Jonathan. I really loved that name!

I walked up to Jonathan. He looked at me a bit puzzled.

"My visual receptors have scanned that you have no endoskeleton. How are you able to move freely?"

"I have the spirit of my Ai. Think of me as a ghost that you can hug and interact with."

"My memory banks have scanned that you are Golden Freddy Fazbear, or Goldie. It's nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Jonathan."

Jonathan got up and went exploring. I went with him to chaperone. I didn't want him getting lost. He saw the closet where I had to sit the first three nights and immediately liked it.

"This room makes me happy." he sat up against the wall and smiled. "Come sit next to me Goldie."

"Okay Jonathan."

I sat down next to him and he cuddled up against me and closed his eyes. "I love you uncle Goldie."

I pet his tiny bear ears and smiled. He smiled also and went to sleep mode.

Gabe walked in and smiled at both of us. He talked to me using thought.

"You are so great with child animatronics."

"I agree. Tell Joshua to come here please."

Gabe left and returned a moment later with Joshua.

"Joshua this is your cousin Jonathan."

"Hello Jonathan."

"Hey there cousin! Scanning memory banks... You're balloon boy, but your given name is "Joshua" given to you by Gabe and Goldie."

"Hey Jonathan, want to play chase?" Joshua asked. He was taking a liking to his new cousin.

"How do you play?"

"You start running and I chase after you. If I touch you, you're "it" and you have to chase me."

"Hmm sounds entertaining!"

"Great! I'm it! Start running."

They left the room and started running around. Gabe snuggled up next to me.

"By the way, the game they are playing is called tag." Gabe said.

"I know."

"You okay Goldie?"

"I am fine. I just worry about old Springy."

"He'll be fine. We fixed him remember?"

"I know, but something doesn't feel right."

"Hey guys!" Toy Foxy or Mangle walked in. He was happy as always.

"Hey Toy Foxy!" Gabe went up and greeted him with a hug.

"What goes on?"

"Not much. We are just sitting."

"Mind if I join?"

"No we don't mind."

"Okay. So what are y'all talking about? Probably something that is none of my business."

"We were just talking about Springy's condition."

"Oh. How is he?"

"He is doing better. We may have repaired him."

"That's good. Well I am going to go and catch up with my friends. Talk to y'all later!"

** (Toy Foxy's POV) **

Well today was a great day for me! I was able to help out Bonnie and Freddy by making them a child. Joshua seemed to really like Jonathan. They have been running back and forth for the past ten minutes now! I ran into Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy kissing on the stage.

"HI guys!"

"Hey Toy Foxy! How goes it friend?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"It's going good, how about you?"

"Same."

"That's good. I'll let you two be alone."

I walked out of the room and went walking around. I ran into Toy Chica.

"How's it going Toy Chica?"

"Hi Toy Foxy. What you up to?"

"I am trying to hang out with you, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie."

"You can hang out with me friend. I am not doing anything at the moment."

"Thank you Toy Chica."

We sat and talked for a while. She is a great friend.

We still don't have an endoskeleton. I love the freedom! Also, it is a lot easier to move! I do miss the fun of hanging from the ceiling, but I love not having to worry about sleep or viruses or overheating. I am so glad Goldie was able to help us.

** (Freddy's POV)**

I lied there snuggled up to Foxy. He smiled and kissed my head.

"I be so happy Freddy. We be havin' a child now!"

"I am happy too Foxy. I am glad we have something to call our own."

"Aye I be goin' t' get him. I feel we need bond a bit."

"Okay Foxy."

Foxy left and returned a moment later with Jonathan.

"Hello Father entity."

"Please just call me dad."

"Saving… Hello dad!

"Hello Jonathan.""

Jonathan came over and sat next to me. He was very happy. I was happy also because he was built. I sat there and talked to him and helped him get adjusted to his new Ai. He still had to meet Golden Foxy, but Golden Foxy has been a bit busy lately. I haven't seen him in two days. It worries me a little bit.

** (Jonathan's POV)**

My databanks were overloading with the amount of information I was receiving today. I now had two father entities and some uncle entities. I have to process everything I look at. Those rectangular things in the dining area are called tables. The things in front of them are chairs. Those are the simple things. The name of the restaurant is another thing.

Freddy Fazbear or "dad" taught me some more basic things. He was showing me an experience known as "bonding". I liked it very much.

My father Foxy, according to company files, was responsible for an event known as "Bite of '87". He bit the frontal lobe off of someone. I didn't worry about that. Uncle Goldie was used in the murder of five children. I felt sort of a sad emotion for him. There was also a murder outside of the restaurant in '85. Goldie went nuts and was thrown into the supply closet. His files say he was supposed to be a spare costume. Bonnie and Chica do not have anything to report on their files... The Toys are labeled deactivated indefinitely.

I found another file on one called Springtrap. He is currently active in a new attraction called Fazbear's Fright. It is a horror attraction. Springy was built to scare and be friend to those who get too scared. He had a unique Ai. Character description:

Color: Gold

Accent: Heavy Southern

Gender: Male

Condition: Active

Personality: Docile

Animal: Bunny

Relation: Bonnie (brother) Toy Bonnie (brother)

Built: 1980

Active in location: 2015

I found all of this information very intriguing. He is older brother to Bonnie the bunny. Bonnie was the guitarist in the previous location. He was very popular! The kids loved him according to his file.

Color: Purple

Accent: Northern

Gender: Male

Condition: Inactive but working

Personality: playful, docile

Animal: Bunny

Relation: Springtrap (brother) Toy Bonnie (brother)

Built: 1985

Active in location: 1985- January 2015

Freddy:

Color: Brown

Accent: southern

Gender: Male

Condition: Inactive but working

Personality: Quiet, docile

Animal: Bear

Relation: Goldie (brother) Golden Foxy (brother)

Built: 1980

Active in location: 1980-1985, 1985- January 2015

Gabe:

Race: White Caucasian

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Criminal record: None Found...

Active in location: December 2015 to Present

Position: Night guard, Owner

Hair color: Dirty Blond

Eye color: blue

Height: 5'11

Weight: 158

Personality: nice, helpful, docile

Foxy:

Color: Crimson

Accent: Pirate

Gender: Male

Condition: Under Maintenance

Personality: Spiteful at times, caring, docile

Animal: Fox

Relation: Golden Foxy (Brother) Freddy (dating) Goldie ("brother in law")

Built: 1985

Active in location: 1985-2015

There are files on the others, but they are not as important. Also this is all I can process at the moment. I lied down on dad and went to sleep mode.

** (Freddy's POV) **

I hoped they didn't put the company files inside of Jonathan. Something tells me that they did. He would be gaining all sorts of information: The event at Fredbear's, Goldie and the five kids, and the Bite of 87. Something tells me the company out those files in him. Oh well I am glad to have him next to me right now.

Foxy came and snuggled up against me. I turned to him and kissed him.

"Ahoy there Freddy." he whispered.

"Hi Foxy." I replied in a whisper.

"Look at him sleep. He be so adorable."

"Yeah. He gets along with his cousin Joshua quite well."

"Aye."

I leaned in and kissed him again. He smiled and kissed back. I snuggled up closer and fell asleep on him.

** (Gabe's POV)**

It was coming up on that time again, the moment of truth. The question still running through our heads: Will springy work? I am just anxious to find out. Well this new member to the animatronic family was adding some relief to the place and he was only built today. Also, Toy Foxy seems to be a lot more outgoing than usual.

I grabbed Goldie's arm and held Joshua's hand and went to the car. We got in and sped to the new attraction. I parked in my usual spot taking up two spaces. There was no one else there because it's not open yet, so sue me. I walked straight in and went back to where Springy sits.

"Hey buddy!" I greeted him.

"Howdy there Gabe, how goes it friend?"

"It's going fine Springy. Glad to see you're not twitchy and trying to kill me."

"I'm sorry Gabe. You know I had no control over that. Yah forgive me don't yah?"

"Of course I do Springy. Now we still have to sit and watch you tonight. Of course since you are doing better, I guess we can sit in here with you."

"That'd be great friend."

I went and sat next to him and gestured Goldie to sit next to me. He came and sat down and I snuggled up against him.

"So Springy, how was your day?

"It wasn't too eventful. I mostly just slept an' tried to find somethin' tah do."

"Well you can use my tablet as an entertainment source. You seem to be familiar with technology." I handed him the tablet. He accepted it and smiled.

"Thank yah kindly friend!

"It's no problem. It has plenty of RAM and storage space. Don't worry about overloading it."

I got up and went looking around for a bathroom. It was on the far end of the building. I went to the bathroom. I ran some water over my face and looked in the mirror. Phantom Balloon Boy appeared. I turned around and nothing was there. My heart was beating super-fast. I turned back around to the mirror and he jumped out of it at me. I screamed very loud and Goldie rushed in.

"What happened Gabe? Are you okay?

"I-I'm fine. J-just got jumped by Phantom Joshua."

"Why is that a thing? Joshua is right here! This is all too ridiculous and a bit creepy."

"Father Golden, can I tell you something?"

"Sure buddy!"

"I had a twin that looked like me that was built. He had a full functioning Ai and everything. I ended up with his Ai and he was discontinued. That may be him you keep seeing."

"Aww buddy, why didn't you tell this to us? Also, how do you explain the others?"

"Those I cannot explain. Maybe somewhere along the way, they did the same thing to the others."

"Well that does explain a lot."

"Well let's head back to Tyr… er Springy. Sorry, I am just a bit thrown off by all of this. I finally spoke up.

"It's okay Gabe. Yeah let's head back."

I was still puzzled by the phenomenon of a Phantom version of an animatronic that was still alive. We walked into the safe room where Springy was. He was still sitting there in his normal state. Maybe Tyrax is gone, or maybe he is hiding and waiting. We won't know until grand opening day 1. I hoped the kids interact well with him in this new environment.

The moment of truth…12 a.m.! I was waiting for an attack and Goldie was standing at the ready. The minutes went by and nothing happened.

"Is he gone?" Springy asked.

"I think he is." Goldie replied. Seeming satisfied, Goldie sat down next to me.

"Springy, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine friend!"

"That's a good sign!"

I looked down at the floor then up at the ceiling then back over to Springtrap. He was still smiling.

"Springtrap is just mah nickname by the way. My real name, of course, is Bonnie or Spring Bonnie."

"So you were the first Bonnie before there was a Bonnie."

"Yes I was. They gave 'im mah name. I don't mind none because I respect Bonnie."

"So Spring Bonnie, how do you feel? It's coming up on 12:30."

"I feel fine. You're helpin' by keepin' me company."

"Well glad I could help. Better than sitting and surviving or having my body crushed by you ramming into me. No offense or anything Spring."

"None was taken. I am sorry that had tah happen."

"I am okay Bon. You had no control except for after 6. I am just glad I get to finally talk to you. I am usually tired after this job. What are these phantom animatronics?"

"Shoot I don't know. I made friends with them. I can tell them to back off."

Phantom Freddy appeared in the room.

"Hi there Springy. Hey it's the night guard! What is he doing here? Get him Springy!"

"Easy there Fred. He is okay. I was kind of messed up when I was trying to attack him."

"Oh sorry friend. Hello there Mr. Night Guard. My name is, if you didn't know already, Phantom Freddy. I am the leader of the Phantom crew. That is Foxy, Puppet, Balloon Boy, Mangle, and Chica. I'll call them in here to meet you. Don't be scared, I'll protect you."

They all appeared in the room.

"My apologies night guard. I thought you were a threat. I didn't mean to scare you." Toy BB spoke up. "Wait… is that me?" he looked over at Joshua.

"Hi there Phantom me. My Company name is Balloon boy, but my given name is Joshua."

"Well hello there Joshua. Glad to meet you who is me."

"Okay my turn!" Phantom Chica said impatiently. "I am Phantom Chica. As you can tell so far, we are very nice. I will hand it over to the puppet."

"Hello there Night guard! My name is Phantom Marionette. Sorry for getting in your face. I was just trying to distract you so Springy could kill you. Goldie helped you out though. I am glad he did! You seem so nice now that I finally get to talk to you!"

"Ahoy landlubber! Me name be Phantom Foxy. Ye probably knew that though. It be nice t' meet ye mate!"

"Hello there Mr. Guard. My name is Phantom Toy Foxy or Mangle. How is the real me? I hope he is okay. He is a great person. We used to talk all of the time."

"First of all, hello to you all, my name is Gabe! I am so glad to be around such nice animatronics. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Toy Foxy is doing okay PTf. I have shorts for your names. PTf (Phantom Toy Foxy), PFr (Phantom Freddy), PF (Phantom Foxy), PP (Phantom Puppet), PBB (Phantom Balloon Boy), and PC (Phantom Chica). Hope y'all are okay with that."

"We are fine with anything, as long as you don't try to harm us or our home." PTf said.

These new animatronics were so polite and nice.

"By the way, I would never disrespect your home or harm y'all."

"Glad to hear that." Chica said.

PFr straightened his hat and cleared his throat.

"I guess we should be getting back. Come along guys."

They all left to where they were, wherever that is. I looked over at Goldie. He nodded his head and smiled.

"I like them. They are very nice."

"Yep. They were the only ones keeping me sane in the daytime."

"It's only 4 a.m. What do we talk about?"

"Y'all can head on home and get some rest. I might do the same. See y'all tomorrow for last day before Grand Opening."

"Oh shoot I forgot and I am going to have to be there for the ribbon cutting. See ya around Springy. Tomorrow is the last night I have to guard you. I will then be guarding on the day shift and the attraction will be active from 6 p.m. to 2 a.m. It is, after all, a horror attraction."

We said goodbye and went off to the car. Joshua really needed to get home and sleep. I needed sleep also. It is 4 a.m. and grand opening is at 6 p.m. tomorrow. I drove us home and pulled into the drive way.

I opened the door to the house and led my small family inside. Joshua went to his room and me and Goldie went to ours. I snuggled up against him and went to sleep. I was hoping Grand opening would go smoothly.

** A/N**

** Sorry this chapter is so late! I have been trying and trying to write it. The word count is high on this one friends. We are at 3300 words. See y'all in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17: I Almost Lost Him!

**A/N**

**Sorry I am so late for a chapter on this story. I have been dealing with mass amounts of stuff. I have needed to write. It helps me feel better. **

**Thank you KillerWoW and Phoenix-Magic for your continued support. We may even have Corvus back again! I have missed having a top 3!**

**Let us get this chapter started…**

**Chapter 17: I Almost Lost Him! **

**(My POV)**

I woke up with a since of dread. I felt something bad was going to happen today. Maybe I am losing my mind. I mean Grand Opening is tomorrow and everyone is nervous before big events like that.

Goldie could see my expression. He gave me a hug to assure me it will be okay. We both didn't see it coming though.

We got ready to head to the abandoned restaurant to see the others. I told Joshua to stay home today. I grabbed Goldie's arm and walked out the door and hopped into the car. I lied on his lap and smiled at him as he drove. He ruffled my hair and continued to drive. We sped into the parking lot and parked.

"Goldie? Do you have that feeling also?"

"What feeling Gabe?"

"That feeling of something is going to happen."

"I think we all have that feeling. I feel everything will be okay though."

"I believe you Goldie."

I gave him a hug and a long kiss. It had been hell up to this day. We couldn't catch a break! I felt it would go great and all would go well. That was until it happened.

I am not going to rush into it though. There are still moments leading up to it. Let's start with the abandoned restaurant first.

Me and Goldie walked inside and greeted the others. They were all in the main entrance waiting for us at the entrance. We greeted them with hugs.

"It is the last day before Grand Opening of the new attraction." I spoke up.

"Hope all goes well Gabe." Freddy said.

"I am sure it will Freddy." I replied.

"Will you still be able to visit us and manage the new attraction?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Sure I will Toy Bonnie. I can't abandon my friends."

I walked over and sat in the supply closet. Goldie, Freddy, and Golden Foxy followed suit.

"Okay so I have a bad feeling about tonight. Don't ask me why." I spoke up.

"I have the same feeling." Golden Foxy said.

"I can feel it in the air also." Freddy said.

"What do you suppose will happen?" Golden Foxy asked.

"I do not know. I hope it isn't too bad." I replied.

"I am sure we can handle it, whatever it may be. We have overcome so much over the past months." Goldie said.

"Oh how I love you Gold. If anything were to happen to you, I would probably not be able to live."

"I would want you to Gabe. My spirit would still be around to protect you. We would meet up again someday."

I hugged him very tight and buried my face into his chest.

Well as it turns out, I almost lost him. There is still more to this story. How about I skip ahead a little?

I was sitting around with Foxy and Jonathan. I was petting Jonathan's ears and talking to Foxy.

"I love yours and Freddy's child. He is so adorable!"

"Aye I be agreein'"

"You must be a proud father."

"Aye I be! I be lovin' Jonathan t' death!"

"I told Joshua to stay home today because I have a bad feeling."

"Aye he be safer there anyway. How be the lad?"

"He seems to be doing fine."

"That be good t' hear."

"can you bring my cousin over tomorrow?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course I can little buddy. I will drop him off on the way to the attraction."

"Thank you Gabe."

"No problem. Now run along. Chica said she wanted to see you in the kitchen."

"Okay!"

The extra thing Toy Foxy added to him was the ability to eat. **(Not going into detail on that. Don't want to copy any stories!)**

Freddy came in and sat down next to Foxy.

"Ahoy there Freddy."

"Hi Foxy, how are you?"

"I be good. Yerself?"

"I am good as always Foxy."

"Aye that be good Freddy. I love ye."

"I love you too Foxy."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Aye okay lad. Talk to ye later."

I walked out the room and over to Goldie. He looked over at me and kissed me.

"It is almost time to go Goldie."

"Yep, let's go tell the others goodbye."

"Hold up before we go."

"Why?"

I pulled him in for a kiss. He looked at me and smiled.

"That's why."

"That was the best kiss you have ever given, not that the others were bad."

"I know what you mean Goldie. Let's go tell the others."

I followed him first to the stage area where Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were.

"We are going to head out."

"See y'all later!" Toy Bonnie ran up and hugged me.

"Haha yep see ya later TB."

He ran back over to Toy Freddy and continued talking to him.

We ran into Toy Foxy in the dining area.

"Me and Goldie are going to head out."

"Okay see you two after Grand Opening."

"Yeah we will tell you how it goes."

"Okay. I will wait here until y'all get back."

"Haha that's a long wait. Stretch your legs a little bit."

"Okay then friend. See you two later."

He hopped up on the ceiling and went away.

"Now to tell Golden Foxy, Toy Chica, Freddy and Foxy, and Puppet. Puppet seems kind of off today for some odd reason."

I went over to the Prize Corner. Toy Chica was already in there. I guess that means we are killing two birds with one stone.

"We are about to head out you two. See y'all after Grand Opening."

The puppet just started crying and hid in his box. Toy Chica looked over at us confused. I just shrugged and walked out of the room.

I went over to the supply closet and found Golden Foxy, Jonathan, Freddy, and Foxy. That is a lot of birds and one stone.

"Well see y'all later. We are headed out."

"Bye Gabe see you later." Jonathan said and came up and hugged me.

"Haha I'll see you later buddy."

I waved at the others and walked out of the restaurant.

"You want to drive Goldie?"

"Sure babe I can drive."

He got in the driver's seat and I rested on his lap as he drove.

We pulled up to the new attraction. You could almost see the negative energy around the place. It was like something was bound to happen.

We walked inside and greeted Springy.

"Hello Springy, how are you?"

"Howdy there Gabe and Goldie, I am fine as always."

"That is good to hear my bunny friend."

"How are yah doin' Gabe?"

"I am doing great. Thank you for asking. I cannot wait for Grand Opening later."

"Neither can I! I have been waitin' for this day for years now!"

The night progressed normally. I was actually starting to feel relieved. I walked over to the office. Something didn't seem right. I flipped open the maintenance panel and all the systems were saying error, but there was no alarm. I tried to reset them, but it quit responding. I went over to the fuse box and reset the systems manually. Once I switched it back on, everything seemed fine. The panel was showing zero errors. I went back to the safe room.

**Narrator:**

**What Gabe didn't know was the systems were still failing. The ventilation was cut off, but Gabe wasn't hallucinating because it hadn't been off long. The lights and sirens from the office were damaged. Then out of nowhere there is a spark from the access panel. The spark causes a tiny flame in the office. This is where our story continues…**

**(My POV)**

Everything still seemed to be going fine. I was starting to feel a little weird and lied against Goldie. The feeling got worse and I had to go outside to get some air.

**(Goldie's POV)**

I saw Gabe walk out and stayed there chatting with Goldie. I wondered what was going on. I didn't let it worry me much though. Boy was I a fool though.

**Narrator: (Sorry but this part can only be told from a narrator perspective)**

**The flame grew bigger and spread out around the office. The alarms started all blaring at once. The sprinkler system was offline so the fire just grew bigger. Goldie noticed and grabbed Springy and they ran out. The ceiling was starting to collapse and Springy pushed Goldie to the other side. Springy was now trapped. He gave his life to save Goldie.**

**(My POV)**

I saw all that was happening unfolding in front of me. I saw the fire engulf the place and I fell to my knees. Goldie was still in there! I fell to the ground and started crying. I thought this was the end.

Memories of Goldie started running through my head all at once. I remembered akk that had happened and all of the good times. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't expect this.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Goldie right there. I threw him in a hug and sobbed.

"I almost lost you!" I said through my tears.

"Springy saved my life. He pushed me through when the ceiling was collapsing. He became trapped and I couldn't save him."

He started crying also.

"I just wanted him to lead a normal life. It was all he wanted since he was created. His chance to be part of an attraction, and he was so close! Merely hours away from Grand Opening. Now he is buried under a pile of burning rubble." Goldie continued.

"I wanted the same for him too. I am sorry that had to happen to such a nice animatronic. I am glad you are alive and safe though Goldie. You are very important to me. If you would have burnt in that fire, I would have jumped in with you. Wherever you go, I must go to."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to. What would Joshua do without us? He would need you to take care of him. I would have wanted you to stay strong for him. Like I said, my spirit would still be with you until we meet again. I love you Gabe and to see you burn with me would kill my heart because I want you to lead a normal life."

"I want us to lead a normal life. I almost lost you. This attraction that we spent so much time focusing on and trying to make operational almost claimed your life, and if I wouldn't have gone outside to take a breath, probably mine too."

"Well it is over now. Let's just call the firefighters and get this put out. Afterwards we will head home and get some rest."

"Sounds like a plan teddy bear."

**Narrator: **

**They called 911 and said what happened. They came and put out the fire. They assessed it was an electrical problem. The engineer had warned them of this on the first night.**

**Goldie and Gabe went home and slept and Fazbear Fright shut its doors. The entire Fazbear entertainment had to shut its doors also. There were no plans at the time for re-opening. **

**The next morning, there was a newspaper article. It read:**

**IT BURNS:**

**A new attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight. The company's animatronic Springtrap burned in the fire along with several other items. Not much was salvaged, but what was will be sold at auction. Engineer John Fitzgerald stated that it is the fault of faulty wiring**

**The owners, Gabe and Goldie, were on the scene. Goldie was said to be almost lost in the fire as well. Springtrap had pushed him out of the way and was burned alive. He is a hero who will live on only through memory. **

**Fazbear Entertainment has announced that it will be closing its doors for now. There are no new ideas and they didn't want to run anymore risks. This is only one of the many things to happen at the attractions. The Grand Opening was set for today, but the restaurant is now a pile of rubble. **

**Gabe and Goldie plan to live life peacefully in their home. They see possible hopes in the company starting back up, but on a later date. This near death experience has brought them closer than ever, according to Goldie himself. **

**-Published by The News Star-**

**They are still living happily together and their love is never ending. This is where our story ends…**

**A/N**

**This is in fact the last chapter in this story. Possibility for a sequel in this series. I do not know yet though. I am reduced to one-shots. Thank you all for reading! See you guys in my next one-shot or story. :') **


End file.
